A Little Red Rose
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Gaara comes to Konoha to sign a treaty, so a war couldn't break out. But, the treaty says he has to marry a Konoha kunoichi, or else he is removed from the position, and Suna and Konoha go to war. Now...who will he pick? Chap 13 is up!
1. And So It Begins

I make the brownies…you eat them as you read and review, and we are all happy!? Right?

Anyways here is the full summary:

_It was just another typical day in Konoha. Ino went on about the Flower Shop, selling and arranging flowers, telling customers what they stood for, and blushing every time a guy her age would compliment her. One certain Kazekage entered the shop wanting to buy a flower for his sister who came to Konoha for medical treatment. Ino felt as if a shock of electricity surged through her body, when they brushed their hands together. His eyes went wide with shock, and then he smiled at her. Now every time he'd stop by to buy a flower, and their skins would brush against each other, both would feel the power surging through their bodies. She is just a flower girl, not worthy of a Kazekage's love…is she? Will his obsession with buying flowers at her shop, and their hearts jumping to their throats when they see each other lead to a more serious relationship?_

Now on with meanings.

Author's Note 

_Inner self Gaara_

_**Inner self Ino and other Characters.**_

_Just thinking_

Now the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was another beautiful sunny day in Konoha. The sun smiled warmly, hugging the trees, and warming the grass. A light warm breeze brewed up, and cooled down the early risers of Konoha. Ino happened to be one of them. On days like this, she would get up at five in the morning, and stroll to her favorite spot on top of the Hokage Mountain, and watch the sun rise. After the sun's first rays…also the most beautiful scene according to Ino…hit the Earth, she would leave, and just amble around the nearly deserted streets of Konoha. Nothing like the fresh morning air; clean, cool, and fresh.

But on this day, which was a Monday, Ino didn't bother waking up. She closed the curtains so the sun would stay out of her eyes, and even though awake, dreaded the minute her mother would barge in and tell her to wake up. Today was a very special day…to Konoha. The Kazekage was coming along with his brother and sister, to celebrate yet another alliance treaty made between the two countries. Temari also had to visit the hospital since she came down with a cold on her to Konoha. Kind of ironic, isn't it? You walk from complete desert, to a warm sunny area, and you catch a cold? With her sickness, you'd think she spent the last few years in the Snow country dressed in summer clothes. Putting that aside, a war nearly broke out between Suna and Konoha, so Kazekage…because he couldn't find a good enough girl back in Suna…which is actually the main reason the war nearly broke out, but no one knows that…came to marry one of the Konoha kunoichi of his choice. Marriage would be a treaty between the countries. Of course, married or engaged kunoichi were out of the question, and you see, Ino wasn't one of them. She was perfectly single. The minute she woke up…or got out of bed…in this case, her mother would force her to get ready. Oh, but she didn't want to. It would start tomorrow, and she had to get ready a day before. That is just ridiculous! They are only being picked out tomorrow. It would be another month before they would actually marry. Suddenly, an idea sparked into Ino's head, and a light bulb lit above the blonde locks. She noticed it and then waved her hands for it to get lost! She quietly got up, and since it was six A.M, and her parents were asleep, she marched into the bathroom, washed up, got dressed, and sneaked downstairs to the kitchen. Picking up the shop key off the counter, she unlocked the front door, and tip toed her way to freedom.

Once outside, she smelled the fresh air, inhaling the unused oxygen. Then the thought hit her.

_No one saw me…right!? What if someone saw me? They'd tell my parents! Oh, no! Run Ino! Get to the shop!_

She ran down the streets, and came to a short stop right…well a few meters away from the shop. Noticing she ran back, and fiddled with the keys until she got the right one.

_Get in the store! Put the apron on, arrange some flowers…and stay BEHIND the counter, reading a magazine. Pretend you're invisible. Yes! That is what I'll do! I'll pretend I'm invisible! Just stay behind the counter, and hope no one notices you!_

Don't question the way I write the thought dialogue part. When I am in a frenzy that is the way I think, so that's the way I wrote it. No flames if you don't get it…okay.

She grabbed her apron, hastily put it on, sat behind the counter, and opened a Vogue magazine. She fiddled through the pages, not really reading what it said. Just a few minutes later, a male customer came through the door. The little bells above announced his arrival, and also made Ino jump five feet into the air, letting her Vogue magazine fall to the floor, and yelp.

"Uhh…umm…h-Hi…Good Morning! H-How may I h-help you?" she stuttered nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, swaying her hips to the side, eyes closed.

"I was looking for something that would represent undying love for my girlfriend since she believes I am cheating on her…" he said, taking a look around.

"W-well…there are actually quite a few. Y-you could c-chose between a red a-and y-yellow tulip. Red means 'declaration of love' and y-yellow means 'hopelessly in love.' T-then a red rose representing 'passionate love' and pair one of those with a w-white Chrysanthemum representing 't-truth.' Then y-you could, if you want a b-bouquet put a third flower. Giving t-three of anything means l-love, loving thoughts, l-luck in love and s-so forth. So, for the third f-flower, or flowers in this case, you could d-decorate the first t-two flowers with A-apple Blossoms. They stand for p-promise, or I promise. S-so, what your bouquet would mean is 'I p-promise that I am…A) h-hopelessly in love with you, and only you B) d-declaring undying love f-for you and only you, or C) p-passionately in love with y-you and only you, and this is the t-truth. Truth…the Ch-chrysanthemum. Then A) B) or C) o-one of the t-tulips or the red r-rose. Your choice; and promise the f-fragile apple blossoms. I-I'm sure she'll love it," Ino finished with a nervous smile, one hand behind her back, her index and middle finger crossed in hope he'd like it, and the other hand still rubbing the back of her neck. She was swaying still, occasionally stopping to point to the flowers.

"Hmm…" the young boy thought. He wasn't really young…actually a few years older than her, but in her situation, who could think rationally?

He rubbed his chin with his index finger, blue irises situated in the top right corner… (from Ino's view) deep in thought.

"To add a little contrast, I will take light red and white apple blossoms, a red tulip, and the white Chrysanthemum," he said making up his mind finally.

"Hai!" Ino nodded, and set straight to arranging the flowers. She wrapped the flowers in a lavender lace at the bottom, and light red see through foil around it. It looked like the bouquet dropped from heaven…to the boy at least.

"H-Here you go! That will be 1,183.32 yen!" $10 Ino announced a little too brightly.

"Since you came up with such a beautiful and meaningful bouquet in such little time, I will give you a nice tip. Here you go!" He handed Ino the money, and left the store, rising one hand in farewell.

Ino counted the money, and (Think of Shizune when she sees how much money Tsunade-hime will gamble) gasped at the sight, nearly fainting.

_2,000.00 YEN!! _($16.90! I know…huge tip, but let's pretend this guy is rich) _WOW! This guy must be loaded to give me such a tip. But, then again, I did a pretty awesome job. _

The bells at the door sounded that yet another customer had walked in.

_SHIT! Hide the money! Well, don't hide, put into the mini safe thingy!_

She quickly turned her attention towards her new customer. This time it was a girl.

"I want to impress the Kazekage tomorrow, so what flower do you think will be the best to give him?" the girl asked, a little too dreamily, intertwining her hands, and laying her head on them.

"Uh…ya…" Ino rubbed the back of her head again. This time, she wasn't jumpy, but a little freaked out. She would just pick a random flower, give it to the girl, make up something of what it means, so she could get the hell out of her shop.

"Umm…how about this?" Ino asked, a little unsure. She picked out a red striped carnation. Any carnation no matter what color, purple…red…pink…that was striped meant refusal.

Ino gave her a red striped carnation, obviously for reasons. Gaara loved blood, dressed in red, and blood was red. Therefore giving him a red striped carnation would mean dejecting Gaara himself. Rejecting his belief, his love, his hair color, his bloody personality, his tattoo…I mean come on. Everything about this guy is red. Since Temari is going to be there, she should know what this flower would mean, and the girl won't get chosen for sure. Perfect plan.

_Shouldn't I be trying to HELP her so I won't get picked?_

_**But you want her to get rejected, because if she did, you'd be chosen, and you wouldn't have to put up with another bloody flower for another few centuries.**_

_Right…I forgot…_

"Here! A perfect flower!" Ino exclaimed, holding her flower out for the girl to see.

"Her baby pink eyes went wide, and the black pupil along with it. The eyes sparkled so much; Ino thought she was going to cry.

"It…IT'S….BEAUTIFUL!!!" The girl exclaimed.

_Why does everything beautiful have to be so cruel?_ Ino thought, rolling her eyes at the over dramatic girl.

"That'll be 710.70 yen!" Ino handed her the flower. The girl squeled, as she ran out of the store. Ino took the money, and watched the girl run out. "Bye to you, too!" Ino sighed. And for the third time that day, within the same cursed hour…another customer. Ino thought about removing that stupid bell. It was really driving her mad. She looked up at her new customer, and (think of Shizune when Tsunade gambles) yelped again. "K-k-k-KAZEKAGE-SAMA!! "Oh...morning!" he sighed, not bothering to look at her. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WELL…WELL…DID YOU LIKE IT!!!?? OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE…REVIEW SAYING SOMETHING!!! PLEASE!! Here, IF you review…you can have a bite of my Devil's Food Cake, Marshmallow Brownies, Blueberry Sponge Cake, and some other treats too. ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!!! Anything…anything…Flamez, one word reviews, comments, constructive and destructive criticism…ANYTHING, and EVERYTHING is allowed. Just PLEASE…PLEASE review… Thanx…. GAARA-INO4EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Little Smile

And here is to chapter 2! I'm not sure if you'll like it! BUT REVIEW NONE THE LESS!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-K-K-KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!?" Ino screeched, (Shizune when she sees the money when Tsunade gambles.) covering her face with her hands for a split moment, before 'calming down.'

"Oh…morning," he sighed, not looking at her.

His blue/green eyes' deadly gaze covered the shop, almost killing the flowers.

Ino watched him for a while. He didn't move, just stared at the Peony. There were a variety of colors. It's like he was deciding which color. He then looked at her, eyes steady as they looked at her body…thoroughly. She then realized she was wearing a dark purple miniskirt, a lighter colored top that was quite revealing, some light purple fishnets for her arms and legs, a light purple stone with a silver chain around her neck. Light make-up, lip gloss, and her hair was down for a change. Her ninja shoes were discarded, and she was wearing flip flops. She, in short, was Konoha's "Every Guy's Dream Girl."

His stare appeared wavered, and he looked away.

"What does that flower stand for?" he asked, sand leaking out of the gourd and picking up the Peony for him. WOW! Who knew he was this lazy? But then again, psycho murderers don't point. It's not… 'in…'

"That's a Peony, and they stand for healing…" her answer was short, and simple. She unlike him didn't dare to move her eyes off of him. Did anyone ever tell you that the longer you stare at a guy the hotter or uglier he becomes? More adorable, or 'to puke for' at times? Well the longer Ino stared at Gaara, the more attractive he became. Soon, she was leaning her left elbow on the counter, her head in the palm of her left hand, resting. Her right hand gave a steady beat on the table. She just grew to love watching him think. He just looked…well hot wasn't the word…ADORABLE!!!

-------------------------------------

GAARA'S P.O.V

So another day, another problem. I have to go to the hospital to see how my sister is doing, the walk around town and watch all the female ninjas prepare for tomorrow. Now, my sister would kill me if I came to the hospital without a gift, and I just happened to spot 'The Yamanaka Flower Shop.' A flower might be good enough. I walked in, making the blonde behind the counter jump into oblivion.

"K-K-KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!" she stuttered. If you ask me, that girl looked like Shizune every time she'd see the Hokage's gambling money. Then, as she shock left her system, her bright blue eyes came into view, and my jaw NEARLY hit the floor.

"Oh, morning…" I sighed. She looked taken aback. Maybe she didn't see me look at her. I looked around the store, and then came to despise its sickening sweet stench. I eyed every flower in the room, until my eyes rested upon a little white/yellow flower. It wasn't as much as yellow as it was baby pink. Beautiful and charming.

"What does that flower mean?" I asked, using my sand to pick it up.

"That flower is called a Peony, and it means quick healing," she answered. I looked back at her. Then I noticed what she was wearing. I am a psycho ninja, and I am the Kazekage, and I DID kill for fun, but I am a guy, and as one, I have the full right to THINK that this girl might be one of the hottest I have seen in a while. Those girls back in Suna are downright UGLY!! Well, in my opinion at least. I observed at how her watery pools wavered like the ocean as a far away look was placed in her eyes. I didn't like the silence, and the girl was creeping me out, so I decided to ask her a question.

(Someone…creep Gaara out?!!? Now that's a first!!)

"Are you going to be one of the girls that I'll have to pick out from?" I asked, taking the flower into my own hands and inspecting it, not casting even a side way look in her direction as I said this.

"Yes…yes I am…" she looked shaken, dazed, as if out of a dream. She stood straight, and I could see her curves. One curvy girl, and suddenly I found myself thinking that she was the one I wanted.

_What am I thinking? I don't even know her. She's probably some stuck up bitch like the rest. Judging by the way she dresses, she's what they call 'Every Man's Dream Girl.' Humph…I don't want her. She' s just…_

_Beautiful?_

_SHUT UP! Doggone it! Shukaku…do you HAVE to be so annoying?_

_Why am I annoying? Just because…_

"Good…now can ask you why you aren't getting dressed…or ready? Oh, and while you answer, wrap this up for me," I said, my glare ice cold. I think she even shivered. She took the flower from my hand, and started wrapping it.

After what seemed like ages, she looked away from the flower, and handed it to me.

"To answer your question, Kazekage-sama…I don't need five billion years to get dressed and ready, but one hour. Oh, and I also believe that if I'm not meant to be chosen, I won't be. I would have just been wasting time getting ready, when I could have been earning money. And the flower will be 710 yen," she sighed, handing me the flower.

"Well you never know if you don't try," I said. I picked the flower from her hands, and for a minute, our hands brushed together. She gasped slightly. Evidently, she felt the surge of electricity too. I, being me, kept my emotion concealed, but instead gave her a small smile.

I handed her the money, "Keep the change," I said as I walked out, all the while a smile tugging my precious features.

---------------------------

Ino looked at the money she had been given.

_Exactly 710 yen! Wow…he sure is weird. _Ino thought as she felt a smile tugging on her lips. She put the money away, and picked up the shop key. She glanced at the clock as she took off her apron.

_8:30 am! Good. The 'rents don't wake until nine. I'm not sure about mom, but hopefully I have enough time to sneak back. Mom will be expecting me._

Ino smiled as she pocketed her keys, and walked to the door. She flipped the sign from 'open' to 'closed' and skipped her way home. She DEFINATLY didn't want to follow in Neji's footsteps about destiny. If she wanted to be picked, so she never had to face those goddamn flowers again, she would have to work for it…fair and square.

The next hours until the last rays of sun disappeared, Ino knew were going to be LONG. They had to visit the SPA, then the hair salon, then the fashion designers. Then the make-up people, and then she had to go to bed with cucumbers on her face and a green mask.

Ino had a different way of winning over Gaara. She didn't care how she looked. She didn't care if she got picked. She just wanted him to buy yet another flower from her. She wanted to see him smile again as he took that flower. She wanted him to feel what she had felt. No make-up would do the trick. She knew she was wasting her time going through this, but she had to or she would be plaster into the Hokage Mountain with one punch from Godaime.

Ino walked back into the house. Everything was silent, so she suspected her parents asleep. She tiptoed back into her room only to find…

"INO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!?" her mother asked, annoyed and worried.

"Just went to freshen up at the hot springs…" Ino lied, giving her mother a bright smile.

"Now that's my baby girl. Who's going to be Kazekage-sama's wife?" her mother cooed annoyingly, cupping her daughter's cheeks in her palms.

"I will, mom…" Ino replied, her sugar sweet voice hinting irritation, and annoyance.

DING DONG!!

"Now…who could it be this early in the morning?" he mother sighed walking past Ino, heading downstairs. Ino just walked up to her wardrobe and sat on the edge of the bed thinking of what to wear.

"Ino!!!" her mother's cries were heard from the front door. Ino quickly jumped out of the bed, and raced downstairs, her hair flowing behind her.

Right upon the doorstep was a little red rose. It had an envelope with it. Ino picked up the white envelope and read: To Ino. It was the most beautiful handwriting she had seen.

She ripped it open, and read the paper's contents.

'_To Yamanaka Ino…_

_I have paid for the following resorts. I assume you may find them very useful. Please, when the time comes tomorrow, do me a favor, and be the most beautiful girl there. I also have the way I want you to look. Already paid a visit to the fashion designer. He knows which dress. Also, after the picking, don't waste your time getting ready for the marriage, if you are chosen that is, just work at the shop. I want to buy more flowers from you._

_Signed, _

_Some Evil Mastermind from Suna._

Ino smiled as she read the letter, and then turned the page around to see the resorts she would go to. After she finished with the letter, she eyed the rose again. There was something on the rose. She ripped it off and read,

_P.S. I just realized how nice it is when you smile. The best things are always the small and insignificant things that mean the most. A little red rose has 'aught a' do it._

Okay…I'm not sure how to spell aught a , so that's why it has the quotation marks on it. If you do, please review with the correct spelling. Thanx!

Ino laughed at this note.

"MOM!!" she screamed. She climbed the first two steps, and called again.

"MOM!! WE HAVE TO GET GOING!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, YA KNOW!!" she screamed checking the first resort on the list. This was going to be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…so did you like it! PLEASE say you did. I know that this chapter sux, and I promise I will make better ones. Also, I need ideas how to spend one month in a shop. So review telling me how would be great. Wedding in the end. And then I will make a sequel. I hope you like this story, and please read and review!


	3. Love Will Find a Way

And here is chapter 3! Please review and I hope you enjoy it. Also, more pairings will come in. I just need to know who should I put with who. Until then, please enjoy, and review!

Chapter 3 ---The…S…P…A

"MOM!! WE HAVE TO GET GOING!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY, YA KNOW!!" she screamed checking the first resort on the list. This was going to be fun.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I just need to get the towels and swim suits and all that stuff!" Her mother yelled from upstairs.

"Hey…Mom…NEWS FLASH!! They have all that over there. Just get the goddamn swimsuits, and let's hit the road! We only have until 9:00 pm to finish EVERYTHING!!!" Ino shouted at her mother. She stood on the stairs for another five minutes, and after she had no reply, she retreated to the living room. She sat in the big comfy red sofa, and turned on the plasma TV.

_Hmm…Charmed is on at 9:15. I should have time to watch while mom gets ready. It's on channel…_

Ino got up to fetch the remote and the TV guide. She jumped back onto the sofa and turned to channel 34.

"Phoebe, where did Chris go?" Piper asked, searching the house, all the while throwing things to the side.

_Aww…this is the episode Chris dies in. I better go get a lot of tissues!_

Ino stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter. She always cries at this episode. She sat back on the sofa and soon the episode finished. Tissues littered the area, and Ino was still staring at the ending screen.

"Ino…WHY are you watching TV?" her mother asked, her hands on her hips.

"Let's see. It was exactly 45 minutes ago when I told you we should leave. Now, you tell me." Ino said glancing at her wrist watch, before pushing past her mother to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took out the orange juice. Ino drank straight from the bottle…her mother gasped.

"Ino! You can't get married with no manners!" her mother screeched, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Let's just go. It's ten o'clock for Pete's sake. We only have eleven hours before closing time." Ino reminded putting the juice carton back.

"Right! Now…off to the SPA!!"

**At the SPA!!**

Ino walked into the resort Gaara stated in the letter.

_WOW!_ She thought as she dropped her bag on a bench. She touched the aqua colored walls, and smelled the chlorine water. She looked around, her mouth slightly open, and her blue eyes twinkling as she peeked into all the different rooms. The massaging room. The mud bath room, and so on and so forth.

"Ino pig! What are you doing here!?" Sakura asked as she passed by her, only a towel covering her naked wet body.

"I'm getting…ready for the…picking…tomorrow…" Ino whispered, still in a daze.

She snapped, "Forehead girl! What are YOU doing here?"

"For your information, Sasuke-kun is taking me out to a fancy restaurant tonight. I have to look pretty. Oh, and I'm sorry that you have to have an arranged marriage. I thought that you and Shikamaru were going to end up together," Sakura looked genuinely sorry.

"Ya, until he broke up with me. He said it was too troublesome to find a ring in such a sort period of time and propose to me. He broke up, leaving with, 'I hope you don't get chosen.' And if I am, I won't be able to be with him anymore…" Ino was now at the verge of tears.

"Sweet heart, cute little pigs like yourself don't deserve him…" at this, Sakura earned a death glare, "What I am trying to say is that he got over you. I saw him yesterday kissing the Sand Kunoichi, Temari. His hands were exploring her body, and I could almost see their tongues. Good thing I left before it got further…" Sakura sighed, leading her to the mud bath section.

"WHA…." Ino cried as she let a tear roll down her face.

"Hey…where's my mom?" Ino asked, a little worry tinting her voice, as she twisted her head.

"Oh, Nami-san (I made up her mother's name, since I don't know it) went to find the second resort you are supposed to visit. She said she'll be back by one," Sakura informed her.

"Oh…so back to Shikamaru…" Ino sighed as she got into the mud pool.

"Oh, I asked him why he did that, and he said that you were Gaara's. I had no idea what he meant by that. He looked kinda scared when he said that, and he said it so softly that I could barely hear him. I think Gaara had something to do with it," Sakura sighed, getting in next to Ino.

"Maybe…maybe not… Okay, so of the Shikamaru topic, when did you and Sasuke get together?" Ino asked, raising her voice a little bit, getting her mood back.

"Oh, we got together a year ago, but it was kept a secret, and then he proposed a month ago, so that I wouldn't be one of the girls. He is taking me to a restaurant tonight to celebrate year two of us as a couple," Sakura started to play with the mud, occasionally looking at Ino and giving her a big bright smile.

"AWW…isn't that sweet. I wish Shikamaru did that…" Ino spoke the last part barely above a whisper. It was scarcely audible.

"Ya…well…I hope you and Gaara get along if you are chosen. You would be engaged to…" Sakura tried to lift her mood, but was interrupted by Ino's broken voice.

"…a homicidal murderer who Suna put as their Kazekage…"

"No…come on. He's not that bad…" Sakura tried bringing up something good about Gaara.

"No…he's not, he's actually very sweet and weird, and nice, and weird. But when he looks at you, his icy stare is enough to freeze you for eternity, and I don't think I can live with someone who doesn't…no can't have any warm feelings for any female. It's like living with a wall. When he bought a flower for Temari the other day since she was in the hospital, our hands brushed together, and I felt this surge of warm like something just zip through me. All he did was smirk, or smile…and he left. I found a rose later that morning telling me he already has picked out what places I should visit, and how I should look. Every time I see him on the street, his icy stare undresses me, but not in that sickening male way, or that way that would make a girl blush, and get horny, but in a way that says… 'You are going to be mine, and I'll have you whether you like it or not…' It's that evil glare that murderers and rapists have when they are around women. I want someone who is seductive, sweet, and smart, and someone who LOVES me. Not someone who when I am around, I feel like I am either frozen, or already dead. I want when he kisses me, me not to feel like this is purely because he has to, but I want to sense love somewhere there. I want it passionate, not empty…" Ino was crying by the time she finished. Sakura tried to hush her.

"It's okay…maybe you can show him how to love. Maybe you can prove to him what love is. Maybe you can be his savior. Just pray you aren't chosen, and that's that…" Sakura whispered into the blonde's ear, as she hugged her best friend. Neither girl noticed a pile of sand near them.

--------------------------------------------

Gaara's POV 

Gaara transformed himself into a pile of sand, and listened to the girls. He thought about the time he threatened Shikamaru he can't be with her anymore, and he remembered all the things he had done, so she would turn to him in the end.

But upon hearing Ino's little speech about what she was looking in a man, he automatically knew that she was right. So, there was only one thing left to do…prove he can be affectionate, nice, passionate, and loving. He is not what he seemed to be, but one problem; he had NO IDEA how…so he decided to start with a flower, and then move to a necklace, and later more expensive gifts. He knew that the gifts couldn't buy her love. He knew that she wanted something on the emotional level, more than material possessions, and he knew just how to achieve this. Tomorrow…he picks her. He doesn't care how all the other girls will look; and then his plan comes into action. On a regular basis, he will stop by her shop, and buy flowers, and each time…wait. She's leaving the mud bath, and going to the massage center. He transformed himself into his normal self, and left the building. He had to got to the hospital and consult his sister. Oh…crap. He needed to get her a gift. He walked out into the hallway, pain that Ino wouldn't love him blinding his step. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked up. It was a little too late. He bumped into a blond haired girl standing at the lockers, trying to find her swim suit.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Gaara quickly apologized, before walking away.

"Gaara!" a female voice screamed behind him. Her blonde locks floated behind her as she came up to him.

"Gaara-sama, what are you doing here?" she asked, touching his upper arm in the process.

He looked into her eyes, and recognized her smell. Nothing could make it go away. The sickening sweet stench of the flowers. He knew this was Ino, and once again, pain filled his heart.

"Oh, nothing. Just walking around, looking at the girls I'll have to pick out from," he answered in what appeared to be a cold voice. Sakura on the other hand was looking at the sentence structure, and at his eyes. She detected something that made her gasp. Ino was completely oblivious.

"Oh…I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry I bothered you…" she walked away. A silent tear dropped down her face, as she found the swim suit.

"Listen…" Gaara gave up on the Mr. Mean Guy act, and caught her arm, "I really don't want to ruin your life. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. If you don't want to marry me then that's fine; I won't pick you…" without saying another word, Gaara left the SPA Center.

Ino turned around to Sakura, who was shaking her head. The confused blonde just didn't get what has happened.

"He loves you Ino. There's no way out of it. He has no idea what that warm fuzzy feeling is, and it seems to me that you will have to prove what it is to him…" Sakura sighed before taking her things and leaving.

Once again…Ino was left alone. Gaara stood outside the shop watching Ino silently cry. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't, but she didn't love him back. There was no point in trying…was there?

He silently left walked down the road and into the hospital, his mind racing through thoughts about tomorrow. He had to pick out a girl, he had to kiss the girl, he had to attend a party, he had to get ready, and in one month, he had to marry her. He just wanted this girl to be Ino. Deep down, into the bowels of Gaara's cold heart, a warm feeling brew up, and he knew…love will find a way.

-------------------------------------------

So…so…DID YA LIKE IT!!! Next chapter will be a lot longer, and most of it in Gaara's POV but I hope you liked this one, and will continue reading, because it sure will get hell of a lot complicated. Please review leaving ANY kind of comments. They mean a lot, and certainly encourage me to write more. Make-out scenes coming soon, along with pairings: Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Temari and Shikamaru, Gaara and Ino (DUH!!) Maybe some Akatsuki appearances, depending if I choose to make Deidara Ino's brother. So I hope you liked it…and help me take over the world by giving me more reviews. HAH…you get coooooookies!!!


	4. First Kiss

And …so here's chapter 4…it will be long, so I hope you enjoy!

------------------------------

Gaara sat emotionlessly at a big round table. The counselors around him would pick three they liked best, and then Gaara would choose. Waiting, he stared out into the forest, sometimes looking up at the clouds, and sometimes at nothing in particular. He couldn't actually place what he was looking at…it was somewhere in the middle of everything. He had just completed his task of looking at each girl. Ino, to his surprise, looked exactly as he wanted her to look like. She wore (I dunno how to explain this so just think of Sleeping Beauty's blue dress) a blue dress, with light blue and sparkly gloves that reached up to her elbow; she had light blue high heels, and her hair was down and slightly bushy. The girl that's picked out would wear a crown that whole day, and like that attend the party. So the problem is that if Ino is one of the three, he will have no choice but to pick her. It won't be his fault anyways. The counselors said that they wanted him to marry a blonde with a strong bloodline, and Ino was a mind reader who worked as a spy for ANBU. Even Sakura wasn't there yet, and she trained under Tsunade-hime.

"We have picked three!" the one of the counselors announced shaking Gaara out of his daydream, "Yamanaka Ino, Ayame, and Tora… It's your choice, Kazekage-sama," he finished before collecting the papers and following the rest of the counselor team out.

Gaara took the pictures into his hand impassively. Tora was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She had no specific bloodline limit, so she was dismissed. Next came Ayame. She had long dirty blonde hair and grey/light blue eyes. Of course she didn't have a strong enough bloodline, and so the last choice was Ino. He called all the counselors back in, and told them they could choose for him. He didn't really mind. Gaara walked out of the room, telling his counselors he needed some fresh air. He, as usual, stuffed his hands into his pockets, and slowly made way down the street, not noticing two blondes running after him.

"Gaara-sama! Please, wait up!" the one of the girls screamed. He slowly turned around, and was face to face with two girls. Ayame and Tora. He recognized them from the pictures he was just looking at.

"May I help you?" his voice was low, and hinted cold sadness.

"Well, we were thinking, and we decided that you should pick Ino-chan instead of us," they exhaled the words in one breath.

"Why?" his voice wavered a little.

"Because, she is indecisive. She wants to be picked, and then she doesn't, and then she does, and then she doesn't. Someone has to make her mind up for her. We knew that deep down inside, she wants to be picked, because she knows that Temari's and Shikamaru's love won't be denied. She knows that she wants to be with you. She wants you, but she's afraid. Now we have a plan for tonight, and we know this will work. Please…just choose her!" they begged.

"Okay…but if this doesn't work…" he sighed.

"OH IT WILL!!!!!!" they screamed, and ran off happy that Gaara would choose her. He just sighed watching them go.

Gaara climbed the steps into the Hokage building, and made his way to the Suna compartment. There, the counselors were making a crown (Think of Sleeping Beauty again. I like the dress and the crown, so…pretend okay?)

"I'm guessing you picked…" he was about to finish when…

"Yamanaka Ino, sire!" they screamed together.

"I guess that works…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was getting ready in her room. The picking just passed, and it has been announced that she was the chosen bride of Gaara.

_He promised he wouldn't. But I wanted him to, didn't I!!!!! I hate being so indecisive; it makes me so vulnerable. But thinking how happy Temari and Shikamaru looked together, and how they enjoyed being with each other despite the age difference, I can only give them my best wishes, and move on._

Ino brushed her hair for the fifth millionth time that day. She was sitting in front of the mirror, her heart at the bottom of the well; drowned by the teary water. A ring from the front door shook Ino from her dreaming of what could be, and she walked downstairs, still in her dress, and opened the front door.

"Gaara…what are you doing here?" she asked, a little surprised.

"I had to deliver the crown. Bow down…" he ordered. She complied with his order, and bowed before him. Seconds later, she left the crown on her head, and stood up.

"You look beautiful, and I'm truly sorry…" with saying another word, Gaara left. She watched him leave from the window, only to see him stop. And then it hit her…Gaara was crying.

_Since when do homicidal murderers cry? _She thought, and then remembered his past. She remembered how he was never loved, and always pushed away, how he spent most of his life being hunted down by his own father figure; how he desperately wanted to be loved, and to love. How he died, and then how Naruto saved him, and he came back to life, and only then felt truly loved. She should know. She was there. He risked his life to save something that despised him. That was Gaara for you, and for the first time, in twelve years, Gaara broke down again. She realized what Sakura said was true. Gaara really did love her; he just had not the hell of an idea how to show it. Watching Gaara cry really saddened her. He was eighteen, and this is the first time in all of his years that he had felt something remotely close to real love. Ino just then realized what she had done, and what she must do.

_The engagement ring he bought me really is something spectacular. I love the way the sliver envelopes the sapphire blue stone. It really reflects my eyes. If I am correct, this is one of the most expensive rings in the five countries, and I am wearing it. If only I could return Gaara's love for me, then all of this would be perfect…_

"INO!! WE HAVE THREE HOURS UNTIL THE PARTY AND I STILL DIDN'T FINSIH YOUR HAIR, AND YOUR MAKE-UP!!! GET UP HERE YOUNG LADY!!!!!"

"I'm coming ma!!! I'm coming…" Ino raced upstairs and then closed her eyes in hope that the pain or the eyebrow picker would go away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm not supposed to be crying. I'm eighteen for Christ's Sake. I should get myself together, and just get ready. _Gaara thought as he stood in front of his mirror, tears rolling down his face, staining his suit.

"Gaara, why are you crying?" Temari asked walking into the room. She sat on his bed, and watched him silently whimper.

_He hasn't done this since he was six years old. I wonder what the Ino girl means to him. She must be something real special if Gaara is CRYING over her. _Temari thought as she got up to comfort her younger brother. Gaara just turned and cried into her shoulder like a little baby.

"Come on…time for the PARTY!!!" Kankurou screamed, charging into the room. He was already in his 'party' mood.

"Will you be okay Gaara?" Temari asked, glaring at Kankurou before turning her concerned face towards Gaara.

All he did was nod, and walk out.

"What's gotten into him?" Kankurou asked getting of the bed.

"A girl…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Ino hated parting. She used to love being her, and doing whatever she wanted, kissing random guys, and all that crap, but ever since this became an engagement party, she knew the only one she was allowed to kiss was Gaara. Her heart sunk another time. The engagement ring on her hand glistened. It was a real sapphire. She remembered a poem that she used to love when she was younger:

An emerald is as green as grass;

A ruby red as blood;

A sapphire shines as blue as heaven;

A flint lies in the mud.

A diamond is a brilliant stone,

To catch the world's desire;

An opal holds a fiery spark;

But a flint holds fire.

(Copyright: Cristina Rossetti 1893)

He was like the flint. Distant, cold, and somewhere out there. No one cares about him, no one wants him, no one sees him of any real value, but in the end, stones like that prove to be the worthiest.

_Maybe I should give Gaara a chance. Yes…that's what I'll do. I'll give him a chance…I'll marry him!_

Ino never noticed she had a sad look on her face. She snapped out of her daydream as a pair of strong hands wrapped around her. She twisted around, and was face to face with Gaara, their faces inches apart. Ino backed away a bit and looked at their surroundings. Neji and TenTen were making out, Hinata and Naruto came to the party but were nowhere to be seen. That meant one thing. Temari and Shikamaru looked truly in love, and well…everyone was happy besides her and Gaara. She knew he noticed how reluctant she was, so he backed away.

"Ino…I'm not going to force you to do anything. If you don't want to marry me…that's fine. Ayame and Tori are back up plans the consolers chose, so if you back out, I still have them. Give me your hand," he ordered. Ino just looked up at him, and without warning, a tear spilled. She should be happy right? But she wasn't. She felt that if he removed the ring off of her hands, she would feel empty. A part of her would be gone. He slowly slipped the ring of her hand, and pressed it into her palm, closing her fingers around it.

"Go…be happy…" and with those words Gaara turned around, and disappeared.

Ino looked down at the ring. It shone beautifully upon her palm. No, she couldn't let him get away.

"Gaara!!" she screamed, holding one hand out, as if trying to reach him. He stopped in his tracks and waited for her to catch up with him. When she finally did, he let her twist him around.

"Look, Gaara…." But he didn't listen. All he did was laugh…or smirk…and walk away.

"Gaara…!!!! Come back here young man!!!!" she yelled, suddenly furious.

Gaara turned around, and came so close to her, she could feel his breath on her neck…

And as if on cue…

-------------------------------------------------

Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke all were walking around but being sure to not amble far away from the DJ…

"I wonder when he's going to make his move…." Sakura wondered, leaning into Sasuke's shoulder, his hand firmly around her waist.

"By the looks of it…he's just gonna walk away…" Hinata concluded…using her Byakugan to see through the crowd.

"WHAT!!!" the three girls screamed at once! The boys just shook their head, or (anime) sweat dropped.

"He--He CAN'T walk away…!!" TenTen cried.

"Well, that's Gaara for you…Temari sighed.

"Ah…how troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, and earned a hit on the head with Temari's fan.

"Shut up…"

"Hey, look…Ino called him to come back. Put the DJ on…come on!!!" Hinata screamed as the girls ran like crazy to put on the song. Soon enough, after a lot of screaming and commotion, the song came on.

WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS, TAKAMI WO MEZASHITE!!!

"No….no…the OTHER cd…." Sakura corrected.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? They look the bloody same!!" Temari screamed.

"Okay, okay…just change the song for Christ's Sake!!"

'In a perfect world…one we've never known…we would never need…to face the world…alone…' the song finally began to play.

"Disney?!" Hinata snorted.

"Well…you pick something Einstein!" TenTen screamed since she brought the cd.

"Okay…okay…but LION KING!? Wouldn't 'Reflection' from Mulan be better?" Hinata giggled.

"Well, in that song, only Mulan sings. We picked something out so they both could relate to it…" Temari added, while Sakura grabbed Sasuke and dragged him to the front of the crowd to see what was going on.

"OMG!! WE ARE GOING TO MISS IT!!" the three remaining girls screamed, rushing around to get their boyfriends…or fiancés…and hit the front of the crowd.

"Aww…look at them Neji!! They are sooo cute together…" TenTen squealed like a little girl.

Neji…being Neji…just snorted, earning a death glare from TenTen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His breath on her face…their lips inches apart…yet…Ino had to ruin it all…

She backed away, and began to sing…twist and dance…

Gaara looked like he was about to kill. He hated how every time he's this close to kissing her, she 'runs' away doing 'something…' But this made him want her even more. Suddenly, the male voice came on, and Gaara found himself singing.

He danced with her….and well made a fool of himself. WHICH HOMICIDAL MURDERER ON THIS PLANET DANCES WITH A 'PRINCESS!!??' Well, if this meant winning 'her' over, he'd do it.

And the song came to a close…over in the corner the four girls sighed… "Ahh, to be young and in love…" they cooed in unison.

Gaara and Ino drew closer together.

_Finally! This is what I have been trying to do for the past half hour, and repeatedly she'd dance away_," Gaara thought as his heart skipped a beat.

_I'm actually going to kiss him…is it right…_

_**Of course it is… **_Inner Ino replied.

_Temari and Shikamaru are happy together, and this tingly feeling won't go away. Every time I am close to him, my heart goes to my throat, and I am speechless. Maybe that's what they call love at first sight. Except it took me a while to figure it out, _Ino told herself…and then it happened. Their lips locked onto each other. His tongue traced her lower lip, begging for an entry into her mouth. She granted it, and their tongues locked together, fighting. She could feel how he needed to be kissed. Hungrily, his tongue explored her mouth. After a while her calmed down, making the kiss more passionate. Her hands were intertwined into his hair, and his hands were fastened onto her waist. He explored her mouth, and she kissed back with the same fierceness. I guess…in the end, they were longing to be loved, and these two, my dear readers, were no different. One lost her love to his sister, and one was never loved in the first place. It was a great experience…one that wasn't going to be forgotten soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay……I promised a long Chapter….but I had things to do, and I just really wanted to update this. It's 2, 470 words…longer than usual… Anyways…all reviews are welcome. PLEASE PLEASE review…do whatever you want……thanx

Here are some evil cookies and milk, to eat while you review!!!!!!!

And one last time…Arigato!!! Thanx for the support and well…prepare for a moth load of love, and a marriage at the end. The pairings won't change, but an OC will come in. Here is her profile:

Name: Elle

Height: 1.65

Hair: Hazel, long…up until the middle of the back

Eyes: Light brown

She tends to sometimes be depressed, and sometimes be worse than Naruto.

She knows the pain of being alone, she is also very dark at times. Easy to cheer up, and don't get her near sugar, or she goes nuclear with her hyperactive ness. Well, all in all weird.

She has a curvy figure, with big breasts… now I don't mean HUGE but they are bigger than normal. She likes to wear only black, and sometimes…due to her unpredictable mood swings…such colorful clothes…that people sometimes puke. She comes in, in part 2 of my story, or in its sequel. You'll find out her purpose.

So…now that you know…please review…please say something, and I hope you have enjoyed my story and will continue reading it. Thanks!!


	5. I'm sorry

And …so here's chapter 5… I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I am changing the plot around just a little bit. They still get married, and crap, but I am tweaking it a little.

------------------------------

And so, it was another bright day in Konoha. Ino awoke to the oh so irritating sound of the doorbell.

'_WHY…DO…WE…EVEN…HAVE…THAT…THING!!?' _Ino thought, as she grinded (sp) her head into the pillow in futile hope to block the incessant ringing out of her ears. She failed.

'_WHO EVER IT IS IS GOING TO PAY…BIG TIME!!!' _Ino's thoughts could be heard a mile away, as she gripped and threw her covers off, and stomped downstairs.

"WHAT?" she yelled at the 'stranger.' She squinted her eyes to block the early sun rays out of her eyes, and also strained to see the person on the other side.

"You aren't happy to see me?" his voice was barely above a whisper, but was a bit warmer than the sun.

"Gaara?" Ino blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here…AGAIN!" she asked, moving aside to let him in. He brushed past her and walked over into the living room.

He plopped himself into a nice comfy black armchair, sat there, just looking at his fiancé with the weirdest glint gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh…don't tell me you don't know…" he sighed, motioning her to come closer.

"What…?" she asked, suspicion rising, as she reluctantly made her way to the ex-murderer.

"Well…the two councils of Suna and Konoha thought it appropriate if we spend some time together…alone…" his eyes darkened at the last bit sending unpleasant shivers down Ino's spine.

"And, they are sending us on a pre honey moon to this place called the Honey Moon City. It's somewhere in the Water country, and it's a city ONLY for newly weds, or for fiancés. We will spend about three weeks there, so you better start packing…" he sighed, not taking his eyes off of her. Ino fist was suspicious, and then she was startled. She heard about that place before… It was one of the most expensive resorts in the five countries, but the councils insisted that the Kazekage and his bride to be must be place in the best hotels and resorts available.

"We are going to have…" Gaara got up, since she wasn't moving a muscle ever since she heard where they were going, " a wonderful time…" he whispered in her ear, and then slowly placing a small kiss on the side of her neck.

If Ino was normal, not in a complete dream daze, she would have moaned to his kisses, as since of yesterday, she found out he was better at it than Shikamaru. But right now, Ino didn't even notice.

_Honey Moon City…I have always dreamed of going there with my husband…and now I am actually going there. I am spending three weeks of the month before our wedding with him at one of the most expensive resorts in the ninja part of the world…and then I would have one week before the marriage, just enough time to finish preparations and that crap. This is just perfect, and the best part…NO MORE FLOWERS!!_

Ino silently laughed to herself. She returned to the living room, and only when her senses kicked in, did she feel his kisses on her neck. Immediately she gave in, and just moaned. Leave it to Gaara to cut it short.

"I'll be back in two hours. We are leaving at twelve, and by some transportation are supposed to be there in three hours from when we leave. You have two hours to get ready before we have to be on top of the Hokage building. Hurry up," he said, and then brushing past her to exit the house.

She caught his wrist just in time, "Oh…but Gaara-kun, I thought you were going to help me pack…" she cooed seductively, tracing the tips of her fingers up until his elbow where she caught his arm and pulled him upstairs.

"But, I need to pack too…" he whined, but gave in and let himself be dragged by the blonde.

"Well, if we finish me in an hour, we will have time for you…now help…!" she commanded, bringing out suitcases, and stuffing everything in her wardrobe in them.

"I did say three weeks, not three months…" Gaara sighed as he watched her pack all her things like she was moving.

"Shut up, and be a good boy and get me EVERY thing that's in the bathroom that belongs to me…" she ordered, rushing about, trying to fit EVERY single piece of clothing in there.

"How will I know…what's yours," he asked leaning on the bathroom door.

"MURDERES DON'T ASK…THEY DO!!" she screamed at him, and then raced downstairs to fetch the discarded clothing she left there over the period of months.

"Alright…alright…" he sighed. He walked into the bathroom, and then immediately knew how he would know what's hers. It was her bathroom. Colored with different shades of purple, the bathroom was just amazing…and it was hers. He opened cabinets above and below sinks, and found that they were jam-packed full of toiletries. The bath tub wasn't much better, or her shower. Both were filled to an extent where Gaara now had no idea how she could even fit in there to take a bath. Well, since he couldn't carry it, he just used his sand to collect every single item in the bathroom. He found Ino looking through a scroll.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just a scroll mom gave me when I was younger. Since I was always too lazy to clean, she made up jutsus to help me. Now I know there is an Extend the Suitcase no Jutsu somewhere here…" she said, knitting her eyebrows together in thought.

Gaara actually laughed. He earned a weird look from Ino saying 'Where the hell did that come from.'

"What? Are ex-murderers not allowed to laugh?" he asked dropping the things on her bed.

She giggled, and continued reading the list, "HAH! Found it!" she yelled, and went through a fairly simple order of seals, and the luggage expanded itself to twice the size. When the toiletries couldn't fit in completely, she just expanded it a bit more, and gave a long sigh.

"I'm done!"

"WOW! You managed that in half an hour. Great, after I pack, we might have some time to ourselves," Gaara was truly amazed. This girl…more correctly his fiancée, had packed completely EVERY thing in half an hour. He knew it would take him about 20 minutes…and so that means that have about 40 minutes left to…ahem…play in his conveniently king size poster bed.

"Ya…now let's get to your house…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough they reached the mansion, and bustled into Gaara's (millionaire. style) room. She got right to the point, and she packed for him. Gaara seriously and literally didn't have to move a muscle. She had set another record…ten minutes. So, with the suitcases packed, Ino jumped onto him bed, and sprawled herself, taking up every last inch.

"Hey, what about me?" he whined, getting on the bed.

"the floor…" she answered, smiling into the pillow.

"Hah…fat chance!" he got onto the bed from behind her, and slipped an arm around her waist; and, being Gaara, he placed his head so close to hers, that he knew once she turns around, the kiss will be inevitable. And all went as planned. Ino was caught by surprise when she felt his arm slither around her waist that she twisted around…and…

Gaara caught her lips. He moved so that he was on top on her, and licked her lower lip begging for some kind of entry. Ino granted it, and since he was a lot better a kissing than Shikamaru was…poor…poor Temari, she kissed back with a huge amount of fierceness. Their tongues danced with each other, he tracing every mm of her inner mouth, she trying to do the same, but horribly succeeding. She finally managed to push his tongue back, but it slipped at some point, and Ino failed again. Gaara liked the feeling of kissing another girl, who was basically trying to eat him alive, but horribly losing to his mastery of kissing. Now, Gaara himself hadn't yet figured out how he was so good at it, but Ino seemed to treasure every time they kissed, and would always be so reluctant to break apart. Gaara's hands started traveling up to her shirt. Slowly, he unbuttoned the purple top, exposing…

DRRRIINGG!! DRRIINGG!!!

"AH SHIT!!!!" Ino exclaimed, throwing Gaara off in the process. A stupid timer really knows how to ruin a mood. Gaara hit the floor forcefully, and watched her take the suitcases.

"Oy, pumpkin, you gonna help me, or rather take off on a killing spree? Oh, and when you do, destroy every timer, or anything that rings!" she stated as she struggled to get the suitcases downstairs. Gaara laughed slightly, and caught Ino off guard as sand began to warp around the suitcases. He stood up, and walked up to his bride to be, and hugged her with one hand.

"That's much better, eh?"

"Thanks!" was all she said, as her mood began to return. She didn't have to carry the goddamn suitcases, she was going to Honey Moon City, and she was going to marry a hot red head, with a tattoo on his forehead, who had an awesome body, and was a great kisser. Her life couldn't be better. When she thought back to Shikamaru, she felt detached of him completely. She couldn't careless if he kissed Temari and fucked Hinata, all that mattered was that she had Gaara. As they left the huge mansion, the sun blinded them.

"Oh, for Kami's sake…now I can't see," Ino whined, but started walking before Gaara. He was also having trouble seeing, but said nothing. They walked in silence, his arm around her waist, and vise versa. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, as they walked in the shade of the trees. Soon, they came to the Hokage building…and since Gaara can't bother walking up all those stairs, he used his sand to 'teleport' them to the top of the building. No one said anything, and all you could hear was the roar of the helicopter. They climbed in, and the men surrounding them made it sure that their suitcases were safe. In about less than half an hour upon arriving, the helicopter took off. Still all was silence, besides the radio that would call in either the weather or just some news. No one noticed a blonde man in a black cape with red clouds on them narrow his grey blue eyes as he watched them leave…

------------------------------------------------------

It was a silent ride. Gaara didn't bother say anything, and Ino was lost in thoughts…

_My life changed so quickly. I started out as a little girl, who looked for attention from Sasuke, then I fell in love with Shikamaru, who I thought I was going to marry. I never thought that I would marry someone that I saw a few times at the Chunnin exam, who used to be a homicidal psycho murderer. He seems to be trying to show that he cares, though most of the time he appears cold and distant. I must be careful around him, and not cause him problems. I really don't want to die young. Yet here we are…the same person I am afraid is going to kill me if I get in his way…I am supposed to spend the next three weeks in the same bed, hot spring, and all that crap. I am going to have to dress in front of him, and un-dress. I am going to have to give into his needs…yet I want to try to love him too. Maybe change him around a little. I want to prove to him…that blood isn't the answer. I don't want to lead him on…make him feel loved when I don't really love him. He, even after all he did, doesn't deserve this. He had done it for the reason that because people hated him, and didn't acknowledge him, he found a way to make it happen…through fear. Yet, as his wife, I should be afraid of him to only an extent. Not afraid that I can't say no to him, or push him off when I don't want him inside me, but to when he says something's going to happen, I don't argue. It's gonna happen, and that's that. But look at him. He seems so calm, so ready for a new life. So ready to begin all over again. He wants to try loving…maybe I should too._

Ino glanced over to where Gaara was sitting, and discreetly slipped her hand into his. He looked over, a big yellow question mark dancing on his head, until he felt her hand squeeze his. Her eyes shined, and twinkled, and he knew, that she was willing to try loving too, no matter how hard it may be on her, and for this…he now could admit openly, that he loved her.

They landed shortly after, and got out of the horrendously loud helicopter. Ino's hand was still intertwined with his. They silently watched as the driver got their stuff out of the back, and handed it to them, before refueling and leaving the ground. A gust of wind blew, and slapped them straight in the face. Their eyes shut as the helicopter flew away, disappearing into the vast void of nothingness.

Ino sighed as she eyed the suitcases, then walking over to pick them up. Again he surprised her. The sand wrapped around the suitcases and lifted them, and it also lifted her. She yelped a bit, then the quickly calmed down, knowing what he was about to do. The sand draped all of them and quickly disappeared. They appeared at the hotel with seven stars, and Gaara let the butler take the bags, while Ino talked to the receptionist.

"Good day, madam! How may we help you on such a fine day?" he asked, in a very proper tone, that nearly creped Ino out.

"Umm…ya…well my fiancé and I…" but she was cut short.

"Names please…" he requested.

"Sabaku no Gaara, and Yamanaka Ino…" she stated bluntly, waving her wrists slightly.

"Oh, the Kazekage has arrived… please follow us…" the man stated, a bit overwhelmed and surprised.

Ino motioned for Gaara to follow, and he did, along with the butler, who carried their bags in a trolley like thing.

Gaara and Ino walked side by side…Ino transfixed by the beauty of the hotel, while Gaara's eyes held no emotion. The receptionist started talking again, waving his hands around to show the point or to point to some rooms and other.

"We have picked the best room we have, that is complete with a kitchen, living room, dining room, two bathrooms, a pool, three bedrooms, and so on and so forth. Also, you will be served…" and the man continued. Neither Ino nor Gaara were listening, but actually inwardly begging him to stop talking so they could get to their room. They entered… after about half an hour of touring the hotel, which they weren't really touring, just trying to find the elevator…a quite spacious elevator that had about thirty buttons on it. The butler pressed number thirty, which the couple could have easily guessed because of the pool in their room. As he was explaining, the couple silently agreed to the fact that they would never have to leave it. It had ABSOLUTELY everything in it. The little bell rang a high-pitched sound, announcing they had arrived to the designated floor. The receptionist stepped out first with the couple second and the bell boy last.

"I am sorry to say, but I must go back. The bell boy will direct you to your room. The staff here at Honey Moon Resort wish you a happy stay," and with that retreated back into the elevator, and left them.

"Come this way please!" the bell boy said as he started down the hall, a little in a rush.

Without saying a word, Gaara squeezed Ino's hand, receiving a bright smile from her before the two ran to catch up. The threesome soon arrived in front of room 30401, and he led them in.

"WoW!!" gasped at the sight. She had never seen anything like it. It was beautiful…nothing like it was back it Konoha. Everything was so…modern. The floors were made of oak, with a mesmerizing touch to make it glisten. The furniture was big, comfy, and matched the huge wood theme. The dining table could seat ten people, and was made of red wood tree. The mahogany kitchen with the marble counters really added to the scene, and the humongous windows gave them a great out look to the world beyond. Hot springs…both men and women's…Gaara better not peak. It was just amazing. The beds were HUGE king size four poster beds Gaara enjoyed. The walls were sound proof, and they had a plasma TV with a huge sound system.

Ino dropped her bag on the big dining table and ran over to Gaara, hugging him.

"This is just amazing!" she screamed.

He gave something that sounded like a laugh, and just turned to face her, their faces only inches apart.

"Only the best for my girl…" he smiled into her lips before fully kissing them, and backing her slowly into the main bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He unbuttoned her shirt, and slowly made way from her tongue to her neck, placing small kiss up to her clavicle bone. She moaned; as he sucked with every kiss he planted. His hands went to her shoulders, dropping down the purple bra straps. He traced her collar bone with his tongue, as his hands found a way to undo her bra. It fell to the side, and her matured breasts were exposed. He dropped her on the bed, before diving in again and kissing her breasts, stopping to suck at the nipples. She moaned, and then stopped him.

"What about your shirt?" she asked, slightly out of breath, "It's not fair this way."

He took off his shirt, exposing his toned skin and muscles. As she was wearing a skirt, it was a piece of cake for him to pull it off, leaving her in only one piece of clothing…her underwear. She unzipped his pants, and threw them to the side, exposing his little friend called Dicky.

She moaned yet again as he started to kiss her, sucking and licking, as he traced down her milky white body. Ino giggled as he neared her panties, since she was always ticklish there.

Gaara suddenly didn't have anymore reaction from Ino. He looked up from her body, and saw that she was asleep.

_Great! Just great! Now she probably thinks I'm boring! Shit!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara…" Ino's voice hinted worry, sadness, and regret, as she stood in the master bedroom doorway, looking around their apartment; doing everything not to make eye contact.

He didn't say anything, just sat there at the dining table, drinking tea slowly.

"Listen," she started, as she walked up to him… "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. I was tired…" she sighed, as she rested her hands on the table in front of him. He didn't look up, just nodded his head, and went on with drinking.

"Gaara-kun, please let me make it up to you," she said raising his head up with her index finger, so that now, he was looking her in the eyes.

"Please…somehow…." She begged, her eyes welded with tears.

"We'll lose our place at the hot spring," he announced as he got up; his voice was monotonous and held no emotion to it.

"Fine, but you undress me…" she said, as she walked up to him, her voice no more pleading, but imperative.

He still said nothing to answer her questions. Putting on his no sleeve shirt, he unlocked the door, and got out.

"You coming?" he asked

"Not until I hear you say that you love me…" she replied, still in her bra and panties. She could feel Gaara's eyes undressing the last pieces of clothes, while his voice held nothing. She knew he loved her, and she was going to hear him say it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go! Chapter 5! I hope you don't mind the slight change. I got this new idea, and since I couldn't come up with what to do at the shop, I changed it around, so I don't get writers block each time I complete another chapter. I kinda like this one, and well, it's going to get complicated now. I hope you like, and that you will review! Please!! Please!! Just PLEASE!! Review and make my day brighter.

Yours truly 

GaaraIno4ever


	6. Dreams of the Future

Ahem…chapter 6….okay…I was thinking of adding a bit more description to some things, and a little problem occurs to Ino, before marriage. Should I take the rating higher, or leave it at T? (If you want to know what kind of probs, PM me, because I am not writing them out! Well in the author's note that is.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just say it, Gaara. Say you love me…" she begged, tears threatening to spill.

Gaara looked down at the floor. He knew that he loved her, and that she fell asleep on him, but it wasn't really her fault. After all that happened yesterday, he was tired too. He also knew that Ino knew that he loved her. The reason she wanted to hear him say it was because he had never said it before. It would take a while to get used to that word. She needed to hear him say it, because she wanted him to break that little thing that said, "I hate this word, love is nothing more than illusion…" He needed to feel love, and he wanted to be loved back. Gaara looked at her, and only then realized how beautiful she really was. He blonde lock fell to her waist, framing her face, her big blue eyes twinkling in the hint of light, reflecting the tears. Her curvy body, her…she was just a masterpiece no one would be able to draw. She was too beautiful for that.

"Just do it, goddamn you!! Please Gaara…I'll make it worth saying. I don't want to try loving you…" he looked up at this, a little surprised at what she said… "because I already do. I love you! Just tell me, let me hear you say it! Tell me that you love me!" Ino was kind of screaming at the end, her eyes letting go the tears. Her fists were lightly balled up near her eyes, and as she 'love me' her hands dropped to the side, and her eyes a little furious.

Gaara just looked at her. His eyes looked a little guilty, and he'd use every opportunity to look at anything besides her. Finally, when she quieted down, and started whimpering, Gaara slowly walked over to her, not wanting to cause attention. He slowly shut the door, and walked up to her, hugging her. He put one hand on her head, pressing it into his chest, and the other one around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around him, and held him close. Her tears ran free again, and wet his red shirt. After a while…he lightly pushed her away from him, so that he could see her face. She looked at him, sniffing and sobbing.

"Ino…" he looked right into her eyes… "I love you more than life itself. I would do anything to be with you, I would give my life for you. I will do anything to make sure you are happy. You are my life now Ino. You are a part of me. You made me feel loved, and I will never forget that. I love you, Yamanaka Ino!" he said looking straight into her eyes. Ino could see tears welding up again. She inched towards him, and as their lips crashed together, their tongues melting with each other, their tears mixed too…making a silent promise, neither knew was made.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino closed her eyes, as his tongue traced the insides of her mouth…tasting her. She intertwined her hands into his hair, tangling them. His hands would grip her waist ever time he pushed his tongue into her mouth, caressing her insides. He backed her up to the wall, letting his hands explore her body. She moaned a little, loving each moment their tongues would meet. It turned her on a lot…He noticed how she was turned on, and then he himself turned on. She could feel his cock bulging through his pants, and she responded by untangling her hands from his hair running her hands down seductively to the bottom of the his shirt. She broke the kiss, so she could tug his shirt of, and then went straight to kissing her again. He made his hands useful and unbuckled her bra. He threw it to the side, and started to massage her breasts. She pushed him of, and he just stood there confused. She gave him a smile and walked into the master bedroom like a model. It didn't take him long to figure out. He went after her and before she could go on the bed, he threw himself onto her. He took of her panties, and stared at her untouched treasure. Ino giggled a little, and well…

(I am bad at explaining this…I am now asking for a person who is willing to read my stories and give me ideas on how to improve…a Beta right. Well if anybody wants to, please either review or PM me. I am going to re-write this chapter when I get someone who wants to. And now…the next day…)

Ino and Gaara woke up in each other arms, both naked. Gaara woke first, and gave his fiancée a kiss on the forehead, waking her up. She slowly opened her blue orbs of a watery substance. He smiled down at her, and got up to get dressed. He looked at the clock and realized the time.

"IT'S SIX PM!!!" he screamed, backing away from the clock, and tripping over his pants that he didn't pull up properly. Ino gave a hearty laugh.

"Ya, well….we kinda had sex at around 9 AM, so this really doesn't surprise me!" she laughed as she got up.

He laughed, and put on some swim trunks, covering up his jewels. Ino got up too, and put on a blue swim suit that ties at the hips, on her back and around her neck. She pulled a white tank top over that, and sky blue shorts. Gaara just put on a shirt, and they walked out the door together. Both were starved. They had had no breakfast, and had slept the whole day, plus they haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. They stepped outside the elevator, and walked over to the dining hall. They were seated at a table, and given menus. Gaara ordered Spaghetti Bolognese, and Ino ordered the same, but just with sauce. No meat. Surprisingly, Ino was a vegetarian, even though she spent eight hours a day with plants.

Their food came soon, and they ate in silence. Gaara would sometimes shoot compliments to her, and she would blush, sometimes hushing him, telling him he was loud. Dinner was a blast. After dinner, the couple really didn't have anything to do. They used the time to walk around town, and marvel at the sights. Jiraiya would so have to come here with a fake fiancée and just do some 'data gathering.' They walked all night, until about 1 AM, when both were really tired to continue. Their legs sore, and their brains shutting down for the night. They returned to the apartment, and went to bed safely in each others arms.

Ino had a bad dream that night. She dreamt of a baby. She dreamt her father angry, her mom angry, Konoha angry. Worst of all, Suna seemed to be angry. They didn't let Gaara marry Ino, and they forced Ino to move away far from Gaara.

Ino woke up and saw a disturbed Gaara next to her, clearly shaken from slumber from her sudden movement. She threw her covers off, and raced to put on clothes.

"Ino…what the hell!?" Gaara asked, squinting his eyes from the streak of sunlight coming in through a crack in the curtain. His eyes adjusted, and he sat up straight in bed.

"Ino…what is going on?" he asked a little worried at her panic and hurry.

"Gaara…I think we have a little problem. I'm not sure. All I know is when a Yamanaka dreams of the future, it comes true, unless the couple or the person/s find a way to avoid it. Now come on, I need to run a little test…" Ino said in a rushed voice. She tugged a shirt on, and left. She stopped in the doorway to see a completely confused Gaara left behind.

"You coming?" she asked, jiggling the car keys in her hand from a rental they had borrowed yesterday night.

"Ya," he sighed, getting dressed quickly, and then brushing past Ino towards the door way. He caught her hand in the process and pulled her out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very angry brother stood watching from the shadows. His blonde hair covered his eyes, his camera eye zooming in on Gaara, then Ino.

'She better not be pregnant or that bastards going to pay!' he thought angry, his Akatsuki cape rustling in the wind. His grey blue eye narrowed, and he watched her leave, anger rising by the minute.

'Oh, and if she is pregnant…I'll have to make sure nothing bad happens to her if Konoha finds out….but that bastards gonna pay a different way. It'll be brutal for putting my sister in such danger!' and with that, he was gone with the wind…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And!!! I know…a little perverted. I'm sorry. I'll try to be less descriptive. No flamez. Oh…Deidara-kun is an angry brother. Oh, and her dream plays a big part in the story. All ends happy and well…not in this story…in it's sequel. At the end of the WHOLE story, there is a marriage. A Little Red Rose ends tragically. Prepare for a lot of crying…and no more perverted-ness in this story…anymore. The sequel I will rate M. It's called: Love Always Finds a Way.


	7. Nami!

And here is chapter 7. In this chapter you will find out why everyone will be angry at Ino.

Enjoy, and review or I'll skin you alive!!!!! MWAHAHAHA…squishy!

Ahem!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long time ago, there lived a girl named Nami. She had sandy blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes, and her personality would change like the ocean waves. One day, Konoha and the Mist (Where Nami is from) wanted to sign a peace treaty with marriage. Nami was supposed to be engaged to the first for one month before marring him. She ended up pregnant before marriage, and her clan was very ashamed of her. How could she have had intimate contact with her fiancé before marriage? Her parents disowned her, and she was an outcast in her village. Konoha also thought of her as a whore and a slut, so the elders ordered the first to marry someone else. Of course this had to be done. Nami was taken somewhere far away where word came she had been tortured. Then one day, she left completely. No one ever heard from her again. Tsunade said something about how she left the ninja world and now lives in this place called U.S.A, and is a teacher of martial arts. She also said how her grandfather would always talk about her, and even though he lover her grandmother, he never forgot how much he still loved Nami. He would think about her day and night, and his love for her lasted until the very last breath he took.

No one ever heard from Nami. Some say she killed herself, others that she was murdered. No one knows what really happened after she came back from the U.S. But, it lives with all the clans and villages, her curse on the separation will prevail. No matter what they do to separate the two, the two will always end up together. Some say she haunts the Mist, others say they have heard her bloodcurdling cries from the mountain where she was tortured. Others have seen her ghastly figure, and those who have, never lived to see the dawn again. They would be found the next morning, their eyes ripped out, their fingers cut of, and their heart missing. It was a gruesome scene, and yet people have lived on. They moved past the often sightings of this woman, and never was another marriage peace treaty signed by any country…until now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino grabbed Gaara's hand, and made her way to the doctor's office. She barged in with a certain red head trying to keep up, then falling, and being dragged all the way to the office.

"Hello…I'm here to ask is it possible to do a pregnancy test…?" Ino asked in one breath not giving absolutely any info on how long she thought she was pregnant.

"How long do you think you have been pregnant…?" the startled doctor asked.

"Umm about…a day…?" Ino said, nearly whispering the last part of the answer, with a confused and guilty look in her eyes. Her voice wasn't as whispery as much a slightly screechy.

"Umm…I'll try…I'm not sure if it will work, and there is a 99.99999 chance that it won't, but I'll give it a shot…if it doesn't work…come back next week," the elderly woman said, before asking Gaara to wait outside.

As the minutes wore off, and the white walls and sick green floors hypnotized him, his patience slowly started to ware off, and grow weaker with every passing second. All at once, he couldn't handle it anymore and just as he was about to knock on the door, the doctor came out. She put her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears, and sat down next to him, a little worried.

"Gaara-sama…right?"

"Ya…" he nodded, confused of why this woman was so worried.

"Well, at first, I wasn't able to tell if your wife was pregnant, since this is her first day…It is almost impossible to tell. She begged me, so I did a forbidden technique to see if she really was pregnant. I had to sacrifice half of my life…but that doesn't matter. I'm sixty-seven years old. I probably don't have much more time…but the test proved positive…" and with that, the woman left Gaara in huge shock.

Ino stumbled to the door, crying. She leaned at the frame of the door, and let silent tears roll down her face. Gaara stood up and walked over to her. He hugged, as she leaned into his chest and started crying. Her tears wet his shirt, and her hands gripped the sides of it.

He pulled her closer, placing an occasional kiss on her head, and telling her it would be alright.

"Gaara…we can't go back. They'll kill me…." She said, between sobs.

"I'm here and they can't do anything to separate us. We'll always be together…." He hushed her. Soon, she was asleep in his arms, and he used his sand to teleport them back to the apartment. He laid her on the bed, and stayed with her all day and night. This was the first time in three years that he stayed up all night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perfect…" Deidara purred into the whistling winds of the cold October night. (I have no idea if I mentioned what time of year it was. Whatever it was, I don't care. Now it's October…:D)

He made his way silently to Konoha. It was quiet, and it was peaceful. Like Itachi had said…too used to peace. That was about to change. Taking a quick glance at the surrounding area, he made his way to the Hokage building.

"Tsunade-sama…" Deidara's cruel voice echoed across the room.

"Huh, what…WHO'S ATTACKING!!?" she screamed, jumping five feet in the air.

"Uhh…no one is. I just…" but Deidara was cut off by a very angry Sannin.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPOPRTANT THAT YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING!!??" she screamed on top of her lungs.

Deidara winced.

"Ino's pregnant, Hokage-sama…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just shoot that annoying bird!" Ino grumbled, turning towards Gaara, and away from the window, throwing the pillow over her head.

He laughed and got up to see what the stupid owl wanted. It was holding a letter.

Suspicious, Gaara opened the envelope, and read its contents, his eyes growing wider with each passing word. Without warning, Gaara tore the letter up, and left the room.

Ino was a little surprised at his actions, and now fully awake, spent the next two hours trying to put the pieces of paper back together. At last succeeding, she read the letter furring her eyebrows to make out ripped words. Another tear slipped silently down her face, as the horror of the letter pieced itself in Ino's mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AND AND !!!!!!!!!! DID YA LIKE IT!! This is the beginning of the tragedy. Wait until they go back to Konoha. Character death, disappearance, descriptive torture, and blood violence coming up. Be prepared!!!! Oh, and please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Uh, ya…about the 410 words on Nami. That thing plays a huge roll in the life of Ino and Gaara, and I needed it there. Of course, this 'Little Red Rose' ends in HUGE and utter tragedy, but the sequel is going to be rated M, and will be more of Romance…something. Anyways…lot's of character death.

Oh, and I'm going to write three new stories. One is a W.I.T.C.HxNaruto crossover. One is about Neji and TenTen, and I saw a SasuHina pairing in this youtube video, and I got an idea for a new story! Lol…Also, I'm not sure if I want to continue 'Return', and I can't seem to get around to do another chapter of 'Fallen Angels' so if anyone out there wants to continue them, please either review or PM me saying so. Umm….Masked Faces is the next to update, and then my one shot on NejixTenTen. I kinda also lost the will to write, 'What Lies Behind the Truth…' if anyone wants that one. Fellow authors and readers…you will have to learn that I never finish anything I start, because as my friend likes to put it, "It's too troublesome to continue it…" She says I sound like a second Shikamaru when I say that. Anyways, for people who bother finishing stuff, please PM me or review the story! Thanx!! Much appreciated…

Gaara-Ino4ever.

P.S: Also I am thanking 'Lillythemarshmallowqueen' for letting me use her story idea for W.I.T.C.H pairing CalebxWill. I thought it might be good for TenTen and Neji. She let me use it, and for that i thank her. It's a oneshot, gonna be really short, maybe a thousand words or so.

'What Destiny unties, Life Divides'

'What Life unites, Destiny Divides'

Thank you!!!


	8. Kidnapped

Chapter 8…hope you like, and you review…

PLEASE 

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ino forcefully stood up from the chair, sending it to the floor, along with the scattered papers on the table. She ran out of the room, tears spilling freely. Gaara was sitting, staring out into the horizon, watching the sky change colors. She stopped next to the big table, and grabbed a shirt, and tugged it on.

"Gaara---I'm going out for a while…" Ino choked out, wiping tears with the edge of her sleeve in the process.

He stood up, and with his unemotional face, and deadly eyes, walked up to her. He stood there for a couple of seconds, before placing a hand on her check, and giving her a small peck, before disappearing into the early dawn. She collapsed onto the chair and rested her hands on the beautiful oblong wood table. Her hands were intertwined with her hair, as she whimpered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara cursed his memory. Ever since he was young he had a photographic memory, but he was bad at remembering names. So, he forgot most peoples names, and he whished it had been the other way around.

_To: Ino and Gaara,_

_We here at Konoha and Suna councils, upon hearing that Ino was pregnant, decided that you two cannot marry. Gaara, you have been appointed a new wife, and Ino…think of Nami…_

Gaara closed his eyes…Pain and Misery tore through him. Nami…everyone had heard of her. She was that woman that some say has been tortured to death, because she was pregnant before marriage.

'They CAN'T do that to Ino! They wouldn't dare…! This is so…' Gaara's thoughts were cut short, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, disabling any movement. He was gagged, and taken away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sat at home crying her heart out. Commotion outside startled her, and her room door was thrust open. Guards filed in, and took her captive before she could do anything. They gagged her, and tied her hands. Ino shot a panicked look at the intruders and found that they weren't from Konoha. She was dragged outside, and thrown into the trunk of something on four wheels. She felt a blunt object hit her head, and passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara woke to blinding sunlight. He had a silky piece of cloth covering his mouth, muffling the sounds he was trying to make. The rest of the room was dark, except for that streak of annoying sunlight that hit straight into his eyes, blinding him.

"Gaara-kun…" a small voice sounded through the empty, and nearly dark room.

"Ihmnno" he muffled, trying to let the cloth drop, which after a long time, did.

"INO! You there?" he asked worried.

"Y-yes…" her voice was small, and afraid.

"Who were those people?" Gaara asked, because he KNEW she had taken a look at their faces.

"I dunno…they aren't from any village, they had brown black skin, with black hats covering their face, and black gloves covering their hands, so no finger prints would be left behind. Before I passed out I heard them talking about how they were going to rob the Hokage, and the riches of Konoha and Suna…" Ino whimpered.

"Oh…really?" Gaara's voice dropped about 30 degrees below zero.

"Y-you k-know THEM!?" Ino's voice was small still, but a little raised, and a little on the pissed/furious side.

"Only a little too well…"

-----**Outside the room-----**

"So, Ino darling….let's see…where shall I start?" an elderly looking man…somewhere of Kakashi-sensei's age, started fingering her breasts, before ripping her shirt apart.

----------------**Rape like Lemony…proceed with caution**--------------

"Uhhh!" she whimpered, tears rolling down, knowing what was coming. The arrogant man shoved his face into her breasts and started licking them. Ino felt sick. She couldn't move, and this man was disgusting. He massaged her breasts his tongue licking and sucking on her nipple. He caught her face, and forced his tongue into her…and well whatever he was like, he was making Ino puke. The man broke away, and started to lick her face, and nibble her ear. He sucked on her neck every time he placed a small kiss, and occasionally licked it.

Her shirt was off, and the only other thing she had on, was a miniskirt, with red thongs…(don't ask why she wore that) He ripped her thongs in half, and took her skirt off. Ino's legs were tied, and gunman surrounded them, one was even filming.

------------**End of Rape Lemony…You can read freely**-------------------

Ino shut her eyes. She heard soft whimpers, and slowly opened her eyes again. Gaara stood in the doorway with a girl in his hands. Her purple hair fell to the sides, and her purple eyes (dark purple with a pupil) blood shot, and open, fear and panic evident. He dropped the girl, and held the man who had tried to rape Ino with sand, wavering in air.

Her eyes looked at the surrounding area. All the gunman were dead, blood drowning the floor. Ino's eyes panicked, and somehow she untied herself. She jumped in front of the man, and stood there. Gaara's attack was already well on it's way, and if it wasn't for Gaara's awesome reflex, Ino would have died.

"Ino! What ARE you doing!?" he asked, a little surprise and pissed off.

"Gaara-kun…please…" she looked up at him, her eyes spilling tears, that soon mixed with the blood. He facial expressions soon changed to something more evil and homicidal… "Let ME kill him…" her voice was dangerously low.

Gaara smirked, "Gladly…"

Ino walked over to the man, picking up a katakana that has been strewn across the floor from one of the ninjas. She raised it above her head, the metal glinting in the faint, small streaks of cold sunlight. The man's eyes grew wide with panic and fear. Her sadistic smile was the last thing he saw.

His eyes closed momentarily. And even through the enclosed darkness, he could see blood spattering all over. He then knew, his eyes were going to close forever.

Ino stood back, admiring her bloodied work. It was so…bloody. (lol…GI4E rolls her eyes) She felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, and quickly turned to see who it was…even though she already knew. Gaara stood there, laughing.

"This is seriously hilarious…." He sighed before wiping a few humorous tears off of his face.

"You should have seen the look on his face. It was one of those Kodak moments…" she laughed… "Wait, I'm not done…"

Gaara stood back, letting her do her job of disemboweling the man. He was white skinned, unlike the others who had black. Gangsters from the west. The WEST…every ninja was banned from ever going there, ever stepping foot into their territory, because they had banned the ninja way of life to keep self defense, and peace. PEACE…haha…my ass. It's one of the things they didn't have. But, they were a free country. No one would kill you if you were gay, and no one would hate you because you were different. (Well, let's get this straight, nerds and emos don't get in each others way, and they are ok, I'm wondering about bullies tho) It's every ninja's dream to be like them, but they can't leave. So back to the dead people. Ino cut off every body part so could get her hands on. In the end, he was just a bloody mess of body parts strewn everywhere. Suddenly, Ino's eyes grew wide in realistion.

"Gaara…what have I done…I-I…" Ino started to cry, looking at her bloodied hands for a reason.

"He tried to rape you…come on…Ino! Let's go. I found a few chakra signatures I know. They are close by…both Suna and Konoha ninjas. We have to leave before they arrive.." he grabbed her hand and dragged the two day long pregnant woman out the door, and back into the wilderness.

No one heard the silent sadistic wail… (more like laugh) coming from inside of the small hut. It echoed through the mountains, and shook the earth. The eviscerated body parts starting placing themselves back together, stitching the nerves and blood vessels back together.

"Ino…Ino…Ino…I never let my prize get away…" the voice smiled into the night.

-----------------------

For the next couple of weeks, Ino and Gaara spent time at the resort having fun. They knew they couldn't hide there long, so they used their time there to the utmost. Time drew nearer for them to leave, and Ino and Gaara forgot all about the little letter from Tsunade, and returned to Konoha. Now, tell me, what is wrong with that…

Ino and Gaara walked down the road leading into the North Konoha Gates, laughing merrily about their few weeks together, and preparing on where they'll hold the marriage. The stumbled through the gates, only to be surrounded by ninjas, left and right. Gaara then remembered the letter, and cursed inwardly…

"Oh, shit!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!! Please read and review. I'm sorry it took so long for this one to come out. My sister just came back from Japan and kept hogging the computer. I promise that next time on Little Red Rose…first it will come out faster, second it will be shocking as to how many people die, third, it will be longer, and there are only five more chapters to go. It will end really nicely, even though tragically.

Also, sequel…I need a name for it. HORRIBLE summary, I know…if you have a better one, PM or Review. I need to know! Thanx for all the support from the readers (rev-favs-alerts) I appreciate it! Hope you read the sequel too. I will continue writing through-out the school year, so updates will be on the weekends.

Until next time….

Gaara-Ino4ever!!


	9. Apart

They had no where to go, nowhere to run. They were surrounded. They knew that even if they do fight, they will be out numbered in the end. They'll end up killing her…the sand protects him.

Baki stepped forwards, placing an arm on Gaara's right shoulder… "Gaara-sama…I am sorry, but this has to be done…" he sighed, letting his head drop.

Ino's blood ran cold. This was bad…real bad…what were they going to do to her and the baby? It's been a month since she conceived the baby, there is a huge possibility that she can lose it, and very easily. She didn't want to kill the life inside her. It didn't deserve it. She subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach and everyone around her noticed, sighing. Baki took Ino's arm, leading her away from her fiancé. Not just her fiancé…but the love of her life, and the father of the child growing inside her. He was now not just a person she was going to reluctantly spend the rest of her life with…he was part of her in every way. She couldn't let him go. It was too early…

Gaara watched as the tears washed away all the shame Ino felt. They slid down her face. No more was she that angel that guarded him…she was now there with him. No longer a person her thought he'd use as a bloody servant to cook, clean, and be there when he needed her in bed. Now she was part of him, and instead of being his servant she was his queen. But they took her crown away. They shattered the hopes of them being together, they ripped them apart. There must be something that they could do.

"Baki…there must be SOMETHING we can do. Please, don't do this to me again. Don't make me suffer again when I felt happy and loved for once. I don't want to be who I used to be. Please…just this time…" Gaara begged, his eyes welding with tears, his voice soft and tender, yet pleading and begging.

Baki shook his head… "Nothing Gaara-sama…nothing…" Baki let himself slip a tear. He handed Ino to some people that looked like they weren't even human, stating that they were from the west. Their eyes were different, and they fought with metallic things called guns. Baki swiftly moved away, joining the jounin ninjas. The men dressed in black with black sunglasses, took Ino and led her away.

"What will they do to her!?" Gaara demanded, getting upset, and worried.

"They won't kill her, just take her to their part of the world…that's all." Tsunade spoke for the first time. The ninjas moved in front of Gaara. Her old team mates were there, crying softly too.

"NOO!!!" Ino screamed through tear filled eyes.

The men tightened their grip around her, so she couldn't get away. The ninja's blocked and held down Gaara from moving.

"DON'T FORGET ME! I WON'T FORGET YOU! I'LL BE BACK INO! WE WILL BE TOGETHER! OUR LOVE WILL FIND A WAY! I'LL COME AFTER YOU! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!! REMEMBER, WHATEVER HAPPENS IN THE TIME THAT ELASPSES, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, AND BE FAITHFULL TO YOU IN THE EMOTIONALLY, IF NOT EVEN PHYISICALLY! PLEASE WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!" Gaara's shout's could be heard from a mile away. It rang in the forest, scaring all the animals away. Once she was gone from earshot, Gaara broke free from the ninjas holding them down.

"Who is going to be my new wife?" he asked frustrated.

Tora stepped forward.

"Umm, it is also required to have at least two children with your wife…" something barely above a whisper escaped Baki's mouth.

"I ALREADY HAVE TWO CHILDREN! INO'S THE MOTHER, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT FACT, I AM NOT MARRYING! IF YOU DO ACCEPT THAT HER CHILDREN ARE MINE TOO, THEN I WILL MARRY, BUT WITH RULES TO THE MARRIAGE!" he shouted.

Slowly he walked up to her, "No touching, we don't sleep in the same bed, don't talk unless you are spoken to, cook, clean, train, do missions I assign you, and we'll be happy. Basically just stay out of my way completely…" he voice in a booming manner that brought Tora nearly to tears. It was her idea to set him up with Ino…it was all her plan. If it wasn't for her…then none of this would have happened. Her eyes welded with tears, whispering, "I'm sorry my plan failed…" Gaara's eyes softened. He hugged the girl, whispering apologies back. He would occasionally kiss her forehead to make her feel better. He backed away after a while.

"Fine…I'll marry her. But we won't have children. If we do have sex," Gaara obviously had no time to pay attention to word choice, "then I use a condom. We aren't having children…" he sighed, before he fell onto the chair next to him, breaking down. Tora came up then started soothing him, telling him, ushering words of comfort, that together they will plan a way to get Ino back to him, no matter how long it take. She, in the beginning promised they would be together, and as long as she was alive, that is what is going to happen. After the marriage, they'll start planning. Gaara hugged Tora. He loved this woman like his sister. The thoughts of them having sex were disgusting for both. They just didn't love each other that way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino sat inside the plane watching the clouds roll by. Tears still were present, occasionally finding a way to slip down her face.

"Ma'am, it will be okay. We already got you a job as a high school teacher, and already bought you a house. You will be happy there, and I promise you, Gaara is going to come back to you one day. They killed my wife and son when they bombarded the two towers in NY (I think is where the towers where…don't kill me. I am not from America and I have no idea where the towers where. Don't mean to offend people by what happened Sept. 11th.) But one day ma'am, I will be with them again. Have faith in him. He loves you," one of the security guards told her, as he slipped a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Ino nodded in thanks, and went back to cloud gazing. Fifteen hours later they landed in Ellensburg, Washington. It was going to be hard, but in the end, will the wait for him be worth it, or is Ino just wasting her time?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER!

Okay, please tell me what you think. This isn't long at all, but I am writing at quarter to eleven, and I still didn't finish my algebra homework…please review telling me what you think. Next chapter is about Life for Ino, and then chap. 11 will be about life for Gaara. Twelve- Ino and her children Ayame and Akira find out about their father through a video tape. Thirteen- and end of story- FINALLY--- is about how Gaara forgets her name but remembers her face-- last chapter is based on Green Day…Whatsername--

Okay for the sequal… no not revealing anything yet. Just as a title for the story… it is "I can't make the rain stop falling…" and it's romance/love sappy story

HOPE YOU REVIEW!!! LUV YA…


	10. Someone Out there is Out to Kill Him

Ino sat down in the big comfy red chair in the Academy Library. It's been a long day, from Japanese Language classes from 8:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m., then Karate and Jujutsu classes from 3:00 to 7:45. This 34 year old teacher was worn out. She gave a deep sigh of exhaustion, and rubbed her sleepy, sleepy eyes.

"Hello, Ma'am…" a male voice from behind her whispered as not to interrupt the study session. Ino hated Tuesdays because of this. Every goddamned Tuesday, a new person would be sitting behind her, watching how she helped the students with their studies. EVERY bloody Tuesday…every….idiotic…stupid, retarded…

"WHAT?!" Ino screamed back, purely irritated. This, my dear readers has been going on for the past fourteen years.

"I think you might find this of use…" he smiled a warm and happy smile, his eyes sad, and distant. The first thing for a Yamanaka to do, whenever talking to someone, is to look into the person's eyes. They revealed feelings, thoughts, emotions… Only if eyes were unreadable, would you know that someone has come face to face with a Yamanaka, or had been interrogated somehow, somewhere before.

She looked down at the object being given to her. It was a small DVD. She couldn't help but notice he wore gloves, with a metallic plate proudly presenting the Suna sign. To Americans… it was a Judo club in Idaho.

Her breath got stuck in her thought. Slowly, she looked back up at him…her eyes twinkling, tears on the verge of spilling.

"How did you…?"

"Yamanaka-san…(speaking in Japanese) This has the past fourteen years of Gaara's life recorded to it. Oh, and you don't look a day over 25. Maybe it's the training and American cosmetics that keep a fine lady like yourself seemingly young forever…" He stood up, and walked a few feet away, before stopping, as if contemplating. After a few moments, he said something…something that made Ino cry. She stood up, ran up to him and hugged the Suna messenger. She took the CD…this was it. It was time for her children to meet their father.

--------- 2 MONTHS LATER, Janurary 11th, a week before Gaara's birthday---------

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!" Akira screamed through the whole male boarding house.

"Akira, what's wrong…."

"Where did you put the periwinkle paint?"

"What periwinkle paint?"

"You know…the one I was supposed to paint Tora-san's bedroom with?

"TORA-CHAN IS COMING TOO?"

"You know her…?"

"Look, Akira, I never touched the periwinkle paint…I don't even know what it looks like…what color it is…or anything."

"Mom, it's a can of PAINT, and it's PERIWINKLE..the color…you know the shade of blue…"

"I knew that…"

"Sure you did…" Akira rolled his eyes… "NOW WHERE IS IT?"

"Umm…dunno, ask your sister…."

(The girls bathroom is right down the hall…)

"HOW COME I ALWAYS HAVE TO KNOW WHERE EVERYTHING IS!? IF SOMEONE ASKS ME FOR SOMETHING AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL CRUSH EVERY FRICKIN' BONE THAT EXISTIS IN THEIR PUNY LITTLE BODIES!!" Ayame screamed from the bathroom, from down the hall.

Ino gasped… _It's what Gaara used to say when we were at the SPA all those years ago. Everyone would rely on him to find __things,__ everyone would rely on him to know where things were. Once he said that threat, no one asked him for anything again. __Ayame__ sure did inherit her dad's __psychoticness__. Oh if she only knew… _A sad face crept up on the blonde 34 year old.

"Mom," a male voice, a little too desperate asked.

Ino shook her head as if to shoo away the thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where's the periwinkle paint?"

"Ask you sister…"

"WHAT DID I SAY JUST NOW!!!"

The blonde and the red head cringed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are all the rooms painted?"

"Mrs. Roxenburg…you only said to paint ONE room…for Tora and Gaara-sama…" Akira reminded

"YOU HAVEN'T PAINTED ALL THIRTY-ONE ROOMS!?"

"THIRTY-ONE?!" (anime wide eyes with no pupils or irises, and anime sweatdrop…)

"WE HAVE A WEEK, AND NOT EVEN THE ROOM'S WERE PREPARED?!"

"WE DIDN'T KNOW!"

"IT SAYS IN THE ITENIRARY VERY CLEARLY MR. YAMANAKA, THIRTY-ONE ROOMS, AND THE COLORS EACH ROOM SHOULD BE PAINTED IN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"YOU MEAN I PAINTED THE ROOM IN THIRTY ONE DIFFERENT COLORS FOR NO REASON!?"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"IT SAID, HERE LOOK," (Akira pulls out the itinerary and points to the page), "LOOK IT SAYS…ONE ROOM, PAINT ROOM IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER WITH THESE COLORS. SEE… ROOM 31, FLOOR 3, HALL 22, GAARA-SAMA AND TORA'S BEDROOM. COLORS: BLOOD RED, PERIWINKLE, ORANGE, GREEN, PURPLE, INDIGO, MASHED POTATOE YELLOW, BLUE, AQUA, LIGHT PINK, _PINK, __**HOT PINK, **_SEA GREEN, FOREST GREEN, GREY, LAVENDER, VIOLET, _THE COLOR OF PUKE…" _Akira was outraged by now…the pink sequence was bad enough, but the COLOR OF PUKE….

"Yes, yes, I see…you don't have to read anymore, Mr. Yamanaka. This is my fault, but you will still have to repaint Gaara's room, AND paint all the other ones."

If it could have, Akira's jaw to have hit, and crashed to bits and pieces at the floor. Sadly, his jaw wasn't capable of doing that.

"Happy painting…YAMANAKA-SAN…"

"I swear someone out there is out to destroy my life," Akira mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pocket, and walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Room 21, DEEP DEEP shade of purple… about 3 days later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid…retarded….evil….gotta…man I hate…"

"Akira….what are you mumbling about?"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Yea, man, it is… you seem pretty upset…"

"Andrew…my life is turning against me, and now, death itself hates me, so life decided to make my life a misery….nothing new…"

"How does what you just said make ANY sense at all…."

"Just paint…."

"So…" after about 20 minutes, Andrew broke the silence…. "Whose beloved room are we painting…?"

"My moms… this will be her room. Apparently, she knows this Gaara and Tora, so she'll be staying with them…."

"STOP MUMBLING! I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD OF WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" Apparently, Andrew was getting annoyed.

"I…said..paint…" Akira had that old Gaara kinda talk that seemed as if it was (Do as I say, and you MIGHT not die…) Oh…If the children only knew.

"Shit!"

"What now, Andrew?"

"We forgot to move something…that I cannot see…" a bewildered Andrew was touching air, trying to figure out the trick to making it appear again.

Akira slowly stood up…walked over to the counter, and said a silent incantation. The little bedside table appeared.

"Wow, how'd ya do that?!"

"Shut up and help me move this…"

---- 2 hours later---

"Face it, Ace (Akira's American Nickname: AAN) we can't make this thing budge…"

Someone decided at that very moment to drop a gourd down from the sky…making it crash and spill sand everywhere…

"What the hell just happened?"

"I swear the person who dropped that…will die…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe I can use the sand to move it…" Akira sighed walking over to the neat, freshly sweep pile of sand.

"Akira…?"

"Ever since I was young I was able to move sand…and I can produce iron sand myself…."

Andrew wasn't buying this.

Andrew place his hand over the heap, and felt a surge of…something…go through him, and out his palm. As if by magic the sand swayed over and picked up the bedside table, then fell apart, letting the bedside crash to the floor… Now it was broken AND still in the same place. Someone was really out to kill Akira…

"Hey…what's this?" Andrew asked picking up a DVD.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW?!"

"It says…Gaara's Life.. and beneath that it's written in some kinda script…"

"Gimme that…" Akira read the Japanese, and with every word, the horror of it was piecing itself together, until he dropped the DVD, and fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME AGES TO UPDATE!! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!! REALLY…I AM SO SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Anyway..I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't one of my best…it wasn't that long, and I hope you can figure out the dialog for most of it. Reviews are appreciated, even if they are:

"What the? --"

Thank you… I promise it wont take the rest of the chapters so long to come out. Sequel name is being changed, but I don't know to what…oh and it will be a Humor/Romance M rated fic. It will also be about 20 chapters…Thank you to all those who reviewed and liked it so far, and I hope you like the sequal even more!


	11. Remember

You'll have to note that this chapter won't be THAT long due to a few reasons:

It's the end of the story…I am trying to finish it…have another two chapters after this one, and don't know what to write…how to end it or anything…

I am currently celebrating my birthday, and I just wanted to post this before the party later today.

I am also writing a new story.

Reviews don't like me… D

I can't bother anymore…really…

I hope you enjoy this. It is based on Gaara's trip there. Please review…please tell me what you think about it…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//….//

-

-

-

-

-

-

-M'A'D-

-

-

-

-

-

"Tora, get me the cookie jar…" Gaara's bored voice raised enough, just so he could make sure she hears him.

"Gaara…" The blonde woman sighed. She turned around and got the cookie jar then place it before him.

"Gaara, look at me…" she demanded.

"Huh?" Gaara's ever more adorable panda like eyes looked over to where she was sitting, curious. The rest of his face was covered in cookie bits.

"Aren't you happy you'll see HER again?... AND WIPE THE COOKIE CRUMBS OFF YOUR MOUTH..what are ya…three?" Tora liked lecturing.

With one swift movement, it was gone off of his face. He looked back at her, a little more curious than before. His wife was very uncomfortable sitting in the same compartment as him, was fiddling with her wedding ring, and what's more, didn't let him touch her at all.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little concerned… "And who's she?"

Guess he hit a nerve with that question. She broke down.

"You mean…y-you don't R-REMEMBER?" she cried, outraged.

"No… who is she?" Gaara got up and sat next to her, slipping a hand around her shoulder. He waited as she rummaged through her bag, finally taking out something that looked like a photo album. Gaara's eyes grew wide when they saw the blonde female with dark blue eyes, no irises, her hair done up in a high pony tail, leaving only one bang of hair to fall, covering her right eye. He knew her…he knew he knew her. It's just from where. Tora sifted through more pictures, and landed on one of a twenty-five year old blonde woman, with two children. They stood in front of a castle like building, smiling, as if without a care in the world.

Tora sniffed again, "That to the right is Akira, your son.." The fourteen year old had fiery red hair, and his mother's blue eyes.

"To the left, it's Ayame, your daughter…" Like him, Gaara noted that she had sea green eyes with a small black outline to them. Her blonde hair was done up like her mothers. Behind them stood a twenty- something year old woman.

"Wait, Tora, the woman behind can't be their mother, or the girl in the previous pictures. She's too young..." Gaara was trying to put it all together.

"Oh, no…that's their mother…we know because we had HER under surveillance for the past fourteen years." Tora defended, quite sure she was right.

"So you are saying that that woman id thirty four, like me?" Gaara decided to leave out the question on why she was followed.

"Ya… that's HER…that's…"

"Shut up…. I know her…. It's…her name…I KNOW HER GODDAMN IT! Just what the hell is her name?"

"It's been fourteen years. I don't expect of you to remember Gaara, but…"

"but, I made a promise to come back to her. I promised that in the end we'd be together. I promised I'd come looking for her…" he cut her off.

"I…promised I'd be back…" Gaara scooted away from her. He looked out the window, as if to cover up that he were actually crying.

"Gaara…it's okay… you might remember her name when you see her in person. All in good time…"

"One more question, and then let's drop this subject…" Gaara turned to face her. His childhood menace returned to his eyes…threating.

"Yes..?"

"Why have you never wanted to sleep with me? Why did you never want to carry my child, why did you never wear the wedding ring unless you were going out…why?" he asked, his tone at first, raised, then with the last why, he lowered his voice to just above a whisper, his eyes not holding the previous anger, but bathing with questions unanswered for fourteen years.

"Because, Gaara-sama, I made a promise to her before she left. I promised to never take her place. This is her wedding ring…you already have children…you already love somebody. Tell me Gaara, do you really love me…?"

"Well…yea.." but he was cut off.

"Think about it, goddamn it! DO YOU REALLY deep down in your heart, think that I am the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" It was Tora's turn to be half angry, and half very emotional.

The red head looked down, then back up to the green blue eyes that were always able to see straight through him…

"No...,"

"NO WHAT!? SAY IT!!!"

"No…Tora-san. I don't love you…I can't think of you as anything more than my sister. Now I realized what I had been missing out. I only still love her…it's kinda weird to be in love with someone for fourteen years, especially when I haven't seen her for fourteen years. I don't know… it's a mutual feeling."

Tora's eyes filled with happiness. Step 1: Realize he's still in love with HER…Check. Step 2: Remember her name…that'll take some time.

"That's the Gaara I know…." She whispered, on the verge of tears.

Gaara gave her a genuine panda smile, "Can I have cookies now…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barely 1000 words…but I can live with that. PLEASE review about what you think! Please! All who do are invited to my "ONLY CHOCOLATE PARTY" tonight at seven. And chocolate milk is included!


	12. Reunion

Chapter 12… Reunion

Back at the school…things weren't going so well for Akira and Andrew.

"May I please know why we are supposed to color this room bright pink…it's hurting my eyes…" Andrew complained, letting the paintbrush drop out of his hand and clatter to the floor. He hunched his back, and whined some more.

"I know, I know! It looks like someone threw up on it…but what can we do…" Akira answered with the same amount of complaining and whining enthusiasm in his voice.

"Not paint it bright pink for starters…" a suggestion came from the black haired boy.

"No…we can't do that…we'll have that goddamn principle breathing down out necks…I hate it how she literally does that!" Akira shuddered at the mere thought. His paint brush had now found a cozy spot in the corner of the room…somehow.

"And we are running out of paint!"

"How the hell did we manage that?" Akira really wanted to know…

"I…umm…ALIENS…ya…wait no…A GALACTIC OVER LORD…ya….he came down and took all the bright pink paint!"

"Andrew…what did you do…" this was really going nowhere and the caravan would arrive any minute now. Akira glanced at his watch. It read two thirty….fine…fine….not any minute…in four hours…BUT THAT WASN'T THE POINT!

"Look…where the hell are we going to get that much paint!?" Akira was agitated…

"Umm…a paint shop…" the confused America citizen said a smart thing…five points for Andrew! YOSH!!!

"Okay…good…how do we sneak past the principle…she's standing in front of the school. "

"Umm…have your mom go get them…?"

"Hey…now that you mentioned it….this is Mom's room we are repainting! Right?"

"Yes, Akira-san…that it is…?" Andrew bowed down, pretending to be a samurai.

"Hey, Akira…who do I look like...?" Andrew did some Kung Fu punches and kicks and ended up on his back flat as a pancake.

"An idiot…now help me…" Akira looked at him with a WTF stare, before roaming the room, feeling the air for any hidden objects.

"Yup…Akira has finally lost it…it's been nice knowing you…"

"Shut up and help me look, dobe. Mom never told us where she was, what she did, when she moved here. Her reflexes match those of a ninja. Mom has powers…literally…she can force herself into someone's head. I can control sand…and for some reason…there are pictures of some far off place in her current stash she hides somewhere. Those of which are of Konoha, Shikamaru, Chouji, other friends, including mom's childhood crush, Sasuke, and apparently our aunt, uncle, and father…" Akira was out of breath, bouncing across the walls, with no luck whatsoever.

"What the fuck?" Andrew stared at him as if he was an alien.

"Yes…now help me look, goddamn it…"

"You have issues…" Andrew sighed, as he reluctantly set his other three bright pink paintbrushes down, and helped him look.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep calm…keep calm…keep calm…" Ino whispered as she prepared Gaara's room. She knew the way he liked it…the way he kept his things…She knew everything about him. She arranged the blood red covers, and adjusted the sandy colored pillows. She vacuumed the floor, and placed pictures on the wall. It looked like something Gaara would sleep in…Gaara…the father of her children…her one true love that she hasn't seen in fourteen years. It wouldn't be a surprise if he came and didn't even recognize her. She collapsed on the bed, crying her baby blue eyes into the red covers. After the crying subsided a little she grabbing for a pencil and paper just off the beside table, she began writing a poem. She didn't care if he wouldn't remember…she'll leave this for him anyway:

_bloody walls and broken windows__of the room inside my heart__are filled with ghastly memories__of things that came to pass__bloody walls and broken windows__of the room inside my heart__still mourn for all of those__things that never seemed to last__the walls have cried red, red tears__since the day they came to be__until there was no more blood__left inside for them to bleed__and the windows, through the storms__of bitter words and painful cries,__have shattered and now on the floor__their glass pieces, broken,lie__bloody walls and broken windows__of the room inside my heart__are marked in hinting footsteps:__someone used to be here once__bloody walls and broken windows__of the rooms inside my heart__now lie abandoned, cold__whoever that someone was__is now long, long gone _

(copyright: EmAnUeLLa, Deviant Art…(my sister))

She looked over the poem a few times…it reflected everything…it was true…maybe he feels the same, maybe he'll remember. Her tears stained the paper, smudging some of the ink. It was still readable…and a bit more doom like with the tears there. She decided to leave it like that. Just the poem, lying on the pillow, for no goddamned reason. Fate has twisted and turned on both of 'em. Their lives are now different…She stood up, deciding with a last glance onto the room, that she was, in fact, finished. Wiping away a few tears, she decided to go to her roo---OH GODDAMN IT! AKIRA AND ANDREW WERE REPAITING IT FOR SAKURA! DAMN!

She ran…wait a minute…what was she doing…shaking her head, she teleported to her room, leaving a puff of white smoke behind.

_**What ever was left **__**behind,**__** now lies in silent wait**_

_**Anticipating the moment the master drops the bait**_

_**It hides a cold, evil smile**_

_**I guess the wait was worth while**_

_**Soon the bait is passed on**_

_**To the pitiful screams of the memories**__** long gone**_

_**But **__**now their time to kill has come**_

_**Their journey filled with bloodshed has only just begun.**_

-----------------------------------

Ayame fiddled with the keys to the shed. Smart ass principle, Mrs. Rodehaver had the bright idea to put every single key to every fucking door in the whole school on one key chain. So, naturally, Ayame has been standing in front of the tool shed for about four hours now…

'_Damn… stupid… retarded… idiotic…'_ Ayame thought angrily every time a different key didn't fit.

"UGH!" she screamed aghast, throwing the keys to the ground, and then stomping on them. The metal just jingled beneath her weight. It frustrated her even when no damage was brought upon the keys.

_"THAT'S IT!!!" _She screamed out loud shaking the school grounds. The shed was place a little while off from the main entrance, somewhere in the forest surrounding the grounds. Still she was close enough to hear new comers. Putting the keys into her pockets (but not before dusting them off, making sure no trace of dirt was on EVERY key) she drew her fist back and smashed it against the door. The impact was huge, splinters and big plank pieces flew around her, the thick wood broken. She stumbled backwards, looking at her bloody knuckles then at the broken, shattered, hanging –on- an- edge door.

_'WOW!!...I DID THAT?!" _smiling at her handy work, she climbed inside the shed.

_'You have got to be kidding…' _Ayame exhaled a long sigh as she was faced with a pile of sand covering the furniture that was going in this man's –Hatake Kakashi's- room.

'How the hell am I removing this sand..?' she whispered under her breath.

After about half an hour of contemplating, she sighed in defeat, jingling the keys in her hand, off to find someone to help her remove the sand.

(Please be reminded that this if 4 and a half hours after the Akira Andrew Crisis in Sakura/Ino's room.)

She walked out of the forest into the big clearing, to see a whole caravan parked in front of the school.

_'They are here…' _she sighed, before taking a big breath and racing to her room to get dressed in proper clothes to face the "President" of two countries in their world known as China. She puts on her kimono, and rushes to meet up with her mother and brother.

Kakashi's room still lingers in her mind as it was not finished yet. No furniture, no nothing but paint and carpet. Mrs. Rodahaver would have her head for this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 hours prior, Ino's room… The movie is about 4 hours long…Ino had a few rolls eyes at the understatement… things to attend to…

---------------------------------------------------

Akira sat eyes blank staring at the TV screen that Andrew dragged into the room. It was a movie with memories of their mother's past. Sakura was her best friends until they both fell in love with Sasuke. And then Shikamaru, and the Chunnin exams…the picking…Gaara…the SPA….the Hidden Water Country…the ninja life…assassination missions….Akatsuki…it all rang silently like a fire alarm in his head, as Andrew's mouth hit the floor more than once. The movie finished with an ending song:

_Yura__Yura__ to…__yuganda__sora__ e…__kimi__ no __moto__ he __tonde__yuke__…__konna__ni__ mo…__chikaku__ni__kanijiteru__futatsu__ no __omoi__…_

_Zuto__ soba __ni__…__itakara__…__aita__sukima__ooki__sugite__…__namaiki__na__…__kimi__ no __suna__ona__henji__materega__sabishii__…__mirarei__nai__machi__ de…__naiteru__nara__soba__ni__ina__kutemo__egao__wa__todoketai__…_

_Yura__Yura__ to__yuganda__sora__ e…__kimi__ no __moto__ he __tonde__yuke__…__konna__ni__ mo…__chikaku__ni__kanijiteru__…__futatsu__ no __omoi__…_

The song sang in the back ground, as Akira silently cried to the lyrics. Andrew was still in utter shock. The door was blasted a few moments later as Ino rushed in.

"I'm…late?" she sighed when she got no response from Akira. He sat there, body trembling, face buried in his hands. She sat down next to him, and hugged him tight, rocking him back and forth.

"I'm sorry baby…I didn't intend on you finding out this way… "

"When did you intend on me finding out…?" he sobbed into his mother's chest…

"I wanted your dad to tell you… but when I heard he was coming because of a completely different reason…that they didn't remember me anymore…that to them I was killed when they found out I was pregnant 14 years ago…I decided to keep it that way…and tell you myself. But they came on short notice and I was simply unable to leave with you two. Please forgive me…" she began crying with him.

"Hun..clean up and come down stairs…you too Andrew…It's time you meet the Konoha 12 and your dad, aunt and uncle. You too Andrew…Hurry up boys.." With that…Ino wiped a few more tears and went to get dressed.

20 minutes later…the carriages have arrived and the whole school was dressed up. Ino in her ninja outfit with her forehead protector (It was tradition from whence she came from…or so she told people.) Ayame wore a kimono, blue and yellow flowers. Akira wore a ninja outfit he bought downtown D.C.

The big doors opened, and in walked a blonde boy…with whiskers and a huge white robe. He had a hat on with the Kanji for Hokage, and a robe which at the back of said Godaime Hokage. Everyone else wore their normal ninja outfits.

"Hahaha…" Naruto's childish voice rang…

"Sakura…look who we just ran into…" Naruto gave his usual smile and gave Ino a foxy hug.

"I missed you…" he whispered…

"And I'm trying to breath…" she gasped.

He let her go, and let Sakura glomp her.

"INO PIG!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" the girls laughed before hugging the living daylights out of each other…

One by one….they all said hi to each other.

"I can't believe that you guys didn't think I was killed."

"I don't believe what I don't see…" Shikamaru said… "And we have Naruto as Hokage…"

The twelve laughed.

A woman pushed herself through the crowd, and walked up to Ino placing something in her hand.

"I believe that is yours…" she smiled a teary smile, before moving aside. Ino opened her hand to find her engagement ring. She looked up, blinded by the sunlight the open front doors let in, and in the light she made out the figure of the Kazekage…of….

…Gaara…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Took me long enough…I know…but here's the update.. please review!! Means so much when I see them in my inbox…at least I know im not wasting my time writing this. One more chapter until the sequel begins… stay tuned for the last chapter of A Little Red Rose… (in which you'll also find out why the story is called this.)

-M-A-D-


	13. A Little Red Rose

LAST CHAPTER OF A LITTLE RED ROSE!!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL (I need help for a name)

I'm sorry it took me so LONG to update but it was a busy year so far, and I kept trying to perfect my new story: A Death God's Secret only this one is a Naruto Ino paring… though no luvy duvy thing goes on…I promise that I will try to update more regularly!! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME PEOPLE…REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL…MY FUEL I TELL YOU!!!

-ahem...and now the story-

Ino shed a small tear. Outlining her face, and dropping of her chin, it made almost an ear deafening sound as it splashed onto the floor. Her eyes went downcast for a moment before they looked up at Gaara, only this time, he was close…she could see him, smell him…yet she was restricted from touching him. Slowly his hand rose to her face, and wiped the tear's trail.

"Don't cry," he whispered. Ino just looked at him, eyes wavering, soaked in tears.

"How can I not?" she whispered back, giving him a questioning look.

"Because I am here now, Ino…as I promised, I have returned. Now is not the time for crying…we have time for that later…" his hand dropped from her face and fell to hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Remember that day in the SPA, when I followed you, and almost broke to you that I loved you, and was like really sad you didn't love me back?"

Ino gave a small laugh, "How can I forget…?"

"And look where we are now. Look where life lead us to. Separated for fourteen years. They can't keep us away from each other forever. I need you in the morning with me, I want my daughter to drag me into a store and waste my money. I want to see my son come to me and complain about his crushes, and ninja and football practices and teachers. I need a family. I need someone there with me. Ino, will you come back…will you accept me, and marry me…again?" Gaara's voice stayed low, but was drenched in compassion, longing, love and yearning.

Ino during this time was looking at the floor. Finally, as he finished speaking, she looked up at him, and with a sobbing voice, gave an audible, but small yes.

For the first time in fourteen years, Gaara's heart felt happy, felt loved, felt the same electric surge it did when their hands brushed in the flower shop so many years ago. His eyes lit up, and without a warning, his hands found their way around her waist as he picked her up and kissed her. Ino smiled into the kiss, closed hear teary eyes, and kissed him back, holding his cold face in her small hands. The hall exploded will clapping and cheering, and 'woo's. It was a blissful moment.

He put her down, and slipped the ring onto her hand.

"I'll get you a new one when we get back to Suna," he said. She was just laughing, crying and well happy, that she had didn't have the heart to argue with him right then and there. Like he said, there was time for small things like that later.

Akira and Ayame have been really quite all the time. Slowly they approached the reacquainted couple.

"Mom…" Akira spoke softly. He gave her 'explain now' kind of look. Ayame was just staring at Naruto, trying to get his attention. So he was 34…WHO CARES!! HE WAS HOT!!

"This is you father Akira…the same man you saw on that video. And I am getting married to him again, officially this time, and we will move to Suna and lead our sappy lives there…" Ino gave a sarcastic, 'don't argue with having to move…' smile.

"You're dad…?" Akira looked at him just to make sure her mother wasn't making things up.

"Yup…you can control sand, can't you…?"

"Ya…" Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, then I'll have to train you with all its uses. You inherited that gene from me. Your mom's just a boring mind reader."

"HEY!" Ino felt truly offended until Gaara winked at her indicating he was kidding.

All three laughed.

Ayame came up, and gave her father a big hug…

"Do they have shopping malls in Suna…?" she asked, pointing to her clothes.

"Does this mean I bankrupt the minute you enter one?" Gaara asked her, smiling a 'you have got to be kidding with the shopping crap. Can't your mom take you?' grin.

"YUP!" Ayame grinned a Naruto trademark.

The headmistress butted her way through. With her megaphone, she called the attention of the whole school.

"PARTY MAIN HALL!!!" she yelled.

Another wave of screaming erupted, and a stamped was created by the mass of students, and Naruto trying to enter first.

The family entered through the big oak doors coated in gold last.

The theme…red and blue…just like them.

The party was a major success. Most of the ninja's got unbelievably drunk, and Chouji just got a lot fatter, and also got Ino's LOSE WEIGHT lectures. It was a sight to see.

The rain outside began pouring an hour into the party, and by the end, it was a storm. The ninja's didn't care. Now that they found who they were on a quest, searching for, they wanted to return home.

They packed their bags and around 11 PM were in the wagons. Ayame said goodbye to all her friends, hugging each and nearly suffocating them. Akira promised he would write every week, and that Andrew could even come visit, and FOR SURE, Akira was coming back.

Tucked safely inside the carriages, the family and friends' laughter was drowned into the distance, as was the goodbyes shouted by their friends.

No one noticed a small little red rose drenched in the rain water, laying in the mud.

And to it was a note attached…_Good-bye_…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Really short…I know….but I promise the sequel will be much MUCH MUCH LONGER!!!

What did it mean by Goodbye….who left that rose…what does it all mean…

Find out in the Sequel…Memories of Nobody…

Coming out as soon as I get a lot of review for this and a lot or reviews requesting the sequel!!!

D

Oh and heres some Resses Peanut Butter cups, Chocolate Chips, and Oreos to go with that…lets not forget HERSEY!! And M& Ms!!!

Until next time.. 

'Midnight-Angel-Dreams'


End file.
